Almas oscuras
by darait
Summary: Siempre viviendo bajo la oscuridad, insegura, inocente, ¿ sera Bella lo suficiente valiente, para jugar en el juego del empresario mas deseado y rico de Nueva York ?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**1. Descubiertas**

Forks. Un día lluvioso; se podían oír los siniestros y escandalosos truenos que caían en el exterior; la habitación se iluminaba a causa de los relámpagos, creando así un ambiente siniestro.

Estaba tumbada en posición fetal, abrazándome yo misma, buscando refugio en algún lugar de mi pequeña habitación. Opté por introducirme dentro de la cama, con las sábanas tapándome incluso la cabeza. Visto desde fuera parecería una oruga.

¡Por diooos!, ¿es que nunca acabaría la tormenta? Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Odiaba estos oscuros días, odiaba la lluvia, pero por encima de todo odiaba este pequeño pueblo conocido con el nombre de Forks, situado en el estado de Washington, dentro de la península de Olympic.

Habíamos alquilado un pequeño apartamento donde tuviéramos todas las zonas de la casa a la vista para no obtener ningún tipo de sorpresa poco agradable. El pequeño apartamento está completamente vacío, ya que no nos íbamos a quedar mucho tiempo.

Este pequeño pueblo había resultado ser demasiado incómodo, un lugar pequeño solo nos puede traer problemas, esas habían sido las palabras de Rosalie; ni yo ni Alice le quisimos prestar mucha atención, ya que el pueblo parecía perfecto, pero nos habíamos equivocado, Rosalie tenía razón: demasiados problemas…

Éramos el blanco perfecto para los cotilleos, la gente de este pueblo tenía una gran imaginación. Habíamos pasado a ser de esposas de unos mafiosos, agentes de la CIA, niñas ricas malcriadas de papá, familia de sangre azul (ese rumor se lo debíamos a Alice), a prostitutas de lujo. Un sin fin de posibilidades, opiniones muy distintas y bastante divertidas. En lo único que todo el sexo femenino de este pueblo se ponía de acuerdo es que éramos personas no bienvenidas, todo lo contrario a la opinión del sexo masculino… En fin, Rosalie levanta grandes pasiones.

Rosalie, a sus 22 años, es una mujer impresionante, de las que te deja sin aliento. Por su espalda se desliza una larga melena rubia que cae en forma de bucles hasta su espalda. Sus ojos color miel te hipnotizan y hacen que su mirada sea fría y distante. La pequeña nariz es completamente simétrica y sus labios carnosos invitan al pecado.

Su cuerpo es modélico, sus largas piernas te hacen llegar hasta sus pronunciadas y bonitas caderas. Una bronceada piel envuelve toda su belleza.

Sencillamente estar cerca de Rosalie es inducirte a la locura.

La tormenta ya había terminado, por fin, para mí era un alivio, las tormentas me daban pánico.

Tenía que hacer algo, ya había guardado mis libros así que leer no era una opción. Al final decidí avanzar un poco en la mudanza, de esta manera avanzaría un poco el tiempo y las chicas no deberían tardar en llegar.

— ¿Dónde habrán ido? —me pregunté.

Estaba terminando de empaquetar mis últimas cosas cuando una eufórica Alice se plantó delante de mí.

Alice, 22 años. No alcanzaba a medir 1,60; no obstante, su energía podría derivar a un gigante. La mejor definición para describir a Alice sería alegría, tenía el alma más pura que conozco. Una mujer valiente y divertida, esa era Alice, siempre preocupada por los demás.

Alice físicamente era todo lo opuesto a Rosalie, pero no por eso era menos atractiva. Su belleza era muy diferente, mi pequeña amiga tenía cara de duende, unos ojos penetrantes del mismo color del mar, su corto cabello de un impresionante negro azabache hacía el contraste perfecto con su pálida piel.

— ¡Bella, Bella! —gritó Alice con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le respondí, con una voz tan débil que no parecía la mía. Alcé la vista para poder ver la reacción de Alice, no pretendía que mi voz sonara tan débil, pero era imposible, tenía pánico a las tormentas. Pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo, en cuanto alcé la vista y pude ver la cara de mi amiga, mi hermana, mi Alice.

Alice estaba con el rostro desencajado, sus ojos expresaban miedo, pánico, terror. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Rosalie? No entendía nada.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté no muy segura—. Alice, tranquila, respira, estoy aquí. ¿Me oyes? Estoy aquí —le dije al ver que no reaccionaba.

Estaba temblando. ¿Pero qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Y dónde se había metido Rosalie? Me estaba empezando a morder el labio… _Ups_, mala señal, me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Bella, ¡nos han encontrado! —dijo, de repente, Alice.

Mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar las palabras que había oído pronunciar a Alice. ¿Había entendido bien? No, no podía ser, era imposible, ¿encontrarnos aquí en Forks? No, imposible.

Mi cerebro trabajaba al máximo de su capacidad. Al final no habría entendido bien, tenía que ser eso. Cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los de Alice me quedé en shock. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Estaba en medio del salón, parecía un espectro, me quede pálida, más de lo que ya soy, y eso es mucho decir, incapaz de moverme y sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

—Vamos, Bella, muévete. Hay que irse de aquí, esos hijos de puta no se van a salir con la suya. Rosalie está de camino. —La voz de Alice me llegaba en un susurro.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, mis movimientos eran poco coordinados, mi mente estaba totalmente desconectada de mi cuerpo. Joder, solo quería una vida tranquila, ¿era mucho pedir?

—Al… Alice —articulé en un susurro.

No me había dado cuenta, estaba temblando y mi voz salía entrecortada en un débil susurro. Obligué a mi cerebro a volver a funcionar, tragué saliva antes de volver a hablar para recuperar la voz que había perdido, no pude detener mis labios, ni mi voz, cuando empezaron a formular preguntas.

— ¿Tienes algo pensado?, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo nos han podido localizar? —grité histérica, no le di tiempo a contestar una pregunta que ya le estaba formulando otra. Tenía que tranquilizarme.

_Respira, Bella, respira_ me dije. _Vamos, Bella, cuenta hasta tres, tienes que relajarte, el miedo y los nervios no son buenos compañeros en estos casos._

Alice me miró directamente, me dedicó una sonrisa y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que relajarte, Bella —me dijo—. Al principio me asusté un poco; bueno, me asusté bastante —reconoció con toda la humildad que le fue posible—, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, no es tan malo, ¿no crees? —me preguntó.

¡¿Quééé...?! ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿que no estaba asustada, que después de todo no era tan malo, que podía ser peor? Antes de que mi mente empezara a hacer sus conclusiones, me vi interrumpida por la voz de Alice.

—Yo lo veo así. Nos queríamos mudar, estábamos empezando a tener algunos problemas, tú ni siquiera salías de este maldito apartamento, parece tu cárcel personal. Pues bien, en Nueva York ya lo tenemos todo listo y preparado —me dijo con una gran sonrisa. (_Seguro que estaba pensando en decorar la casa_, pensé)—. Así que lo único que ha provocado que nos hayan localizado es que tenemos que adelantar la mudanza; bueno, y que nos ha pillado sin dinero —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

Me quedé sorprendida. ¿Cómo se podía cambiar de humor tan rápidamente? Yo hubiera jurado que hace menos de 10 minutos estaba en estado de pánico, y ahora estaba tan serena… ¿Estaría intentando tranquilizarme? Seguramente estaba ocultándome su estado de ánimo. Busqué en sus ojos alguna señal de que no estaba tan tranquila como quería aparentar, pero Alice fijó sus ojos en los míos y, tras varios segundos mirándonos las dos a los ojos, no vi ni un poquito de miedo en su mirada, así que eso me tranquilizó. No podía ser tan malo, además, no era la primera vez que nos descubrían. _Sí, esto es un buen cambio_, me obligué a creer.

Alice estaba terminando de guardar nuestras últimas pertenencias en una maleta monstruosamente grande. La maleta era "marca Alice", era blanca y con topos de colores. Según Alice la moda debía ser una obligación. Para ella llevar ropa de la temporada pasado, o no ir conjuntado, tendría que estar prohibido.

Aunque se acabara el mundo Alice seguía moviéndose con un estilo único, tenía una gracia natural. Sus movimientos parecían de una bailarina profesional a la misma vez que eran muy seductores.

Ja, era todo lo contrario a mí. No sé cuántas veces llegué a tropezarme; en alguna ocasión tuve que agarrarme a la barra de la cocina para no caerme. Mis movimientos eran torpes y poco sincronizados.

Después de un largo rato, donde Alice y yo intercambiamos algún que otro comentario sobre las cosas que estábamos guardando y cómo sería nuestra nueva vida en la gran ciudad, los pocos amigos que dejábamos aquí en Forks, sin opción a despedirnos, gracias a nuestra precipitada mudanza, escuché cómo la puerta se abría. Los tacones resonando en el sueldo del recibidor me dieron una pista de quién podía ser. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Rosalie a través del espejo del recibidor solté todo el aire de golpe, no me había dada cuenta de que lo estaba reteniendo. Rosalie me miró con una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil. El recibidor no era muy grande, así que pude visualizar como Rosalie daba vueltas en círculos, mientras su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande. _¿Con quién estaría hablando?,_ me pregunté.

Seguí metida en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente escuché una gran carcajada de Alice. Las dos me miraban, con esos ojos de "no hemos hecho nada malo", pero las enormes sonrisas pícaras que reflejaban sus rostros hablaban por sí solas. Oh dios mío, ¿qué se les había ocurrido ahora? Por favor, que no sea una sesión de compras de última hora, por favor, por favor.

— ¡Por fin nos largamos de este maldito pueblo! —gritó Rosalie, mientras yo terminaba de cerrar una de las últimas cajas que quedaban en el comedor.

Bueno, Rosalie era Rosalie, su mente funcionaba de una manera demasiado extraña para mi comprensión.

—Vamos, chicas, nos espera un largo trayecto y nuestro vehículo es bastante mayor, no le hagamos esperar. —Rosalie lo estaba diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa que la delataba. ¿Qué estaba tramando? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué estaba ocultando? ¿Qué parecía tan divertido, incluso en nuestras circunstancias? Alice también parecía divertida.

Algo no encajaba, nuestro vehículo bastante mayor... Bah, seguro que no habría podido conseguir el Mercedes Guardian que tanto quería. Seguro se debe tratar de un BMW o alguna gama anterior de Mercedes; Rosalie podía ser bastante exagerada cuando de vehículos estábamos hablando. De repente mis inseguridades me asaltaron, sabía que Rosalie lo habría arreglado todo para poder hacer un viaje tan precipitado. Por dios, estaba hablando de Rosalie Hale, jamás se le escapa ni un detalle, pero aun así tuve que preguntar:

—Rosalie, ¿has conseguido que nos entreguen todo el dinero en efectivo?

—Claro que sí, Bella, no te preocupes por el dinero, lo tengo todo en efectivo, así que no hay ningún tipo de problema para que no nos marchemos ahora mismo. Además, acabo de hablar con el chucho y él se encargará de traernos todas las cosas a Nueva York, así que solamente nos llevaremos lo más necesario, no tenemos mucho tiempo, los Vulturi ya están en camino —me respondió.

No pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Cuándo se olvidarían de nosotras?, ¿lo harían alguna vez? Obligué a mi mente a detener esos pensamientos, sino volvería a entrar en pánico y esa era una opción que no me podía permitir, al menos durante las próximas horas de carretera que tenía por delante. Necesitaba mis capacidades al máximo y el miedo no me iba a ayudar.

—Vamos, chicas, coger lo más esencial y larguémonos antes de que esos hijos de puta ganen más tiempo, es lo único que tenemos en nuestra contra —dijo Rosalie.

Ahí en medio del comedor, con una belleza que dolía a la vista, estaba Rosalie. Sus ojos tenían un brillo divertido y lucía una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa maliciosa que no albergaba nada bueno. ¿Qué estaba ocultando? Sabía que algo tramaba, lo podía leer en sus ojos, que no paraban de dirigirse de mi rostro al de Alice, del de Alice al mío. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? Por más que forzaba a mi mente a encontrar algo divertido en esta situación, no conseguía obtener ningún resultado, todo me parecía demasiado precipitado.

_¿Qué le resultaba tan divertido a Rosalie?, ¿qué era?_ Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación donde se encontraba Alice. El sonido que hizo su maleta al caer al suelo fue absurdo, demasiado fuerte, pero claro, el apartamento estaba vació así que los ruidos se amplificaban y el eco que seguía el ruido no ayuda a suavizar el gran golpe que acabábamos de escuchar, parecía que se hubiera caído todo el armario y, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos hablando de el armario del dormitorio de Alice, era un ruido muy fuerte. Antes de poder reaccionar apareció Alice en el comedor, donde nos encontrábamos Rosalie y yo cogiendo nuestras cosas más básicas hasta que Jake nos trajera el resto de nuestras cosas a Nueva York... Se suponía que en un par de días ya lo tendríamos todo, incluido al propio Jake.

Ufsss, eso sí que iba a resultar complicado. Jake y Rosalie bajo el mismo techo, ¡por dios! La palabra más bonita que Rosalie le dedicaba a Jake era "chucho", por no hablar de los chistes que Jake le dedicaba a mi amiga. La convivencia con esos dos iba a ser una lucha entre titanes, de algo que estaba totalmente segura es que ninguno de los dos haría el más mínimo esfuerzo por facilitar la vida del otro, mientras tanto Alice y yo nos dedicaríamos a observar la lucha desde las gradas, sin entrar al terreno de juego.

— ¿Os vais a quedar ahí quietas o me vais a ayudar? —escuché cómo decía Alice. ¿Ayudar? Rosalie había dicho que solo teníamos que coger el equipaje de mano. Aunque en apariencia Alice era una chica frágil y pequeña, nada de eso tenía que ver con la realidad. Era una mujer fuerte físicamente y no tenía nada de frágil.

La línea de mis pensamientos se detuvo al ver el equipaje de mano de mi pequeña amiga, no lo puede evitar, de verdad que no, mis carcajadas empezaron a sonar por toda la estancia provocando la risa de Rosalie, que miraba a Alice divertida.

— ¿A ese monstruo le llamas tu maleta de mano? —preguntó una muy divertida Rosalie—. Por favor, Alice, el chucho solo tardará 2 días en traer nuestras cosas —continuó Rosalie—, y sus malditas pulgas —dijo en un susurro y con cara de pocos amigos—. Además, eso que tú llamas equipaje de mano no cabrá en el vehículo que he conseguido, es imposible —finalizó con una leve sonrisa que rápidamente intentó ocultar, pero que a mí no me pasó desapercibida.

Alice estaba a punto de protestar cuando Rosalie se le adelantó.

—Mira las posibilidades, Alice, podríamos conseguir el equipaje por el camino, eso haría de este viaje algo divertido e inolvidable, en el cual lo pasaremos genial. Hay un montón de centros comerciales desde Forks hasta Nueva York, y podríamos jugar a Barbie Bella —finalizó Rosalie sabiendo que acababa de mover los hilos correctos en su discurso.

En lo que dura una fracción de segundo pude procesar varias imágenes, Rosalie con una sonrisa satisfecha y diabólica, mientras que a mi otra amiga se le iluminó la cara; por el contrario, a mí me recorrió un sudor frío, anticipándome lo que me esperaba. Odiaba ir de compras, y la cara de mis dos amigas me decía muy claramente que no había forma de hacerlas cambiar de opinión. De repente mi mente se iluminó.

—Rosalie, ¿no decías que íbamos muy mal de tiempo, que nos apresuráramos o tendríamos problemas, puesto a que el tiempo no corre a nuestro favor? —le dije muy segura de que con mis palabras obtendría un resultado favorable para mí.

—Bella, los centros comerciales están siempre abarrotados de gente y más en estas fechas que se organizan las cenas de empresa, la gente normal busca que ropa le favorece más, con cual se ve más sexy, así poder llamar la atención de sus jefes y pasarse el resto del año siguiente refregándoselo a sus otros compañeros por la cara, y eso a nosotras nos da una gran ventaja ya que para los Vulturi encontrar a tres chicas en un centro comercial sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, por no hablar que así también podríamos ir cambiando de vehículo, y así lograr despistarlos con mucha más facilidad si consiguen encontrarnos por carretera —finalizó Rosalie.

—Además, Bella, Jake se encargará de todo. Rosalie tiene razón, es mejor ir comprando lo que necesitamos por el camino y no perder más tiempo —dijo Alice, dando saltitos a mi alrededor.

Genial, podría intentar ganar la batalla contra una, pero contra las dos sería una misión demasiado difícil como para ni siquiera intentarlo. Me resigné maldiciendo en voz tan baja que ninguna de las dos pudo escucharme. De verdad que odiaba ir de compras, además, estaba muy preocupada a nivel económico; había muchas cosas que no encajaban, ir cambiando de vehículo… Rosalie se había vuelto loca, ¿de dónde íbamos nosotras a poder costearnos semejante idea? Cuando llegáramos a Nueva York tendríamos que encontrar un trabajo rápidamente o las cosas se pondrían muy feas para nosotras. Rosalie nos había dicho que conoció algunos locales donde nos les importaría darnos trabajo.

—Tráelo ya, Rose, ya quiero ver esa preciosidad, que me has mostrado, en su cuerpo —dijo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alcé la vista para ver a qué se refería mi pequeña amiga. Me quedé pálida, no podía ser verdad. Rose traía en sus manos un vestido negro con un impresionante escote en forma de V, el vestido no llegaba más abajo de la mitad del muslo.

—Oh, no, no, no. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir al darme cuenta de sus intenciones, mi mente voló al momento cuando llegó Rose hablando por el móvil. Ahora todo encajaba, le había mostrado el vestido que me había comprado, ahora entendía sus carcajadas, esperaban esta reacción por mi parte. Al fijarme en mis dos amigas me di cuenta de que las dos estaban perfectamente vestidas.

Rose llevaba un vestido rojo, con un escote que no dejaba nada para la imaginación. El vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, se le veían unas curvas increíbles, y los zapatos que acompañaban su modelo no tendrían que estar permitidos, eran de un dorado precioso, con una pequeña florecilla en el lateral, y el tacón debería medir 20 centímetros como mínimo. Rosalie simplemente era perfecta, se le veía sexy, segura de sí misma; esa era mi Rose.

Alice, por el contrario, llevaba un vestido color crema de palabra de honor. El vestido de Alice era mucho menos atrevido que el de Rosalie, ya que llegaba por debajo de su rodilla, tenía una cinta negra justo debajo de su pecho, la cual lucía atada a su espalda con un enorme y bonito lazo negro. Tan bonita, tan pequeña, parecía una muñequita capaz de romperse en cualquier momento… nada que ver con la realidad, por supuesto. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido, a diferencia de los de Rose, los de Alice eran de una bonita plataforma que parecía cristal, eran magníficos.

— ¿"Oh, no, no", Bella? ¡Sí, sí, sí, Bella! Tenemos que hacer algunas paradas en algún centro comercial, tenemos que llegar a Nueva York, no pienso dejarte que luzcas esos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta que te llega hasta el cuello, de eso nada Isabella  
—dijo Alice acercándose a mí, con el ceño fruncido.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba perfectamente vestida y maquillada. Me acerqué al espejo no muy segura de querer verme en él, puesto que la ropa que llevaba la consideraba demasiado atrevida para mí. Me quedé sorprendida con la imagen que tenía delante de mí, esa no podía ser yo. Se veía una mujer hermosa, con unos ojos muy expresivos, en ellos podías leer inseguridad y angustia, mientras que su cuerpo era pequeño con un pecho grande pero sin llegar a ser exagerado, un vientre plano y unas piernas bonitas, sin ser demasiado largas, una mujer que no llamaría demasiado la atención a simple vista.

—Nueva York nos espera —dijo una contentísima Rosalie.

Al salir del apartamento me apoderó una extraña sensación de paz, por fin nos íbamos de este maldito pueblo. Que sin saber cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí, donde sin saber todo había empezado.

Nos despedimos del portero, un hombre que siempre me había parecido un señor mayor encantador con unos ojos que reflejaban mucho más su edad que su aspecto físico, advirtiéndole que mañana vendría Jake a sacar nuestras pertenencias.

Un grito proveniente de Alice me hizo ponerme en alerta.

Alice estaba completamente pálida, muy pálida. Me fijé en la sonrisa diabólica de Rose. ¿Qué ocurría? Al mirar al frente me quedé en shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

2. La huida.

¿Pero qué diablos era ese cacharro? Sería una broma cruel de Rose. ¿Cómo iba yo a conducir ese trasto? ¿De dónde lo había sacado?, ¡¿de un desguace?! Era una camioneta de un color rojo desgastado; de seguro que ese bicho ya no se debía fabricar. ¿Qué marca sería?

Las carcajadas de Rose me devolvieron a la realidad, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Rose, cuando una muy cabreada Alice se acercó a ella apuntándola con un dedo amenazador.

— ¡Rosalie Hale! —gritó Alice—, esto no tiene ninguna gracia —continuó mi pequeña amiga—. Ni siquiera Bella, que no tiene ningún tipo de sentido de la moda, habría elegido total monstruosidad, es horrible —dijo Alice haciendo un puchero—. ¿Cómo voy yo a ir en semejante cacharro? Míralo, Rose, da la sensación de que en cualquier momento se le va a caer una rueda... No puedo ir en ese bicho —sentenció Alice.

—Rose, ¿qué marca es este coche? ¿Cuánto corre? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Por qué lo has comprado? —le pregunté. Me parecía demasiado extraño que, una persona como Rosalie, hubiera elegido tal... Mmm, no sé cómo calificarlo… Trasto. Sí, _trasto_ sería un buen calificativo.

—Tranquilas, chicas —contestó Rosalie levantando las manos—, este cacharro, como tú le llamas, funciona a las mil maravillas, yo misma me he encargado de ello.

Tanto a Alice como a mí no nos acabada de convencer aquella afirmación al mirar al vehículo, que era de un rojo desvaído con guardabarros grandes.

—Eso no explica semejante elección, te deberían multar solo por sacarlo a la calle —dijo Alice, con un tono acusador.

—Es un vehículo temporal, solo lo tendremos por dos horas, más o menos, si mis cálculos no fallan —dijo Rose. _¿Y luego __qué?__,_pensé—. Veréis, no tenemos demasiado dinero después de correr con todos los gastos para poder establecernos en Nueva York, nuestra economía está gravemente afectada, tendremos que encontrar trabajo rápido —continuó Rosalie—, así que hice un trato con un mecánico: yo arreglaba esta antigüedad y la transportaba hasta Port Ángeles, y él me pagaba dos mil dolores —finalizó Rose con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Quién es el loco que paga dos mil dólares para arreglar un vehículo que de seguro no vale ni una pequeña parte de ese importe? Estaba completamente segura que con total cantidad podría comprar otro vehículo en mejor estado. Esto era muy extraño... _va__,__ Bella__,__ siempre tan insegura, pues lo paga alguien que puede y le tiene cariño al trasto_, me obligué a pensar, aunque dentro de mi cabecita había una vocecita que me advertía que esto era muy extraño.

—Tengo que dejar el coche en Port Ángeles, en un pequeño almacén donde, por lo visto, hay más antigüedades como esta. El hombre me pagó por adelantado y me advirtió que él no estaría en el lugar, sino un amigo suyo, así que no tendremos ningún problema —continuó Rose—. Había pensado que podríamos llamar un taxi desde el almacén a Seattle, y una vez en Seattle conozco un lugar donde se puede conseguir vehículos de alta gama a un precio realmente económico.

—Ahora empiezan a encajar las piezas; pensé que te habías vuelto loca, mi mente no era capaz de imaginarte conduciendo y disfrutando con tal monstruo. Vaya susto, Rose —dijo Alice, dando palmitas.

—Se nos hace tarde, he quedado en una hora y cincuenta minutos, y este trasto, por mucho que yo lo haya tocado, no pasa de sesenta. —Rose hizo una mueca, seguro al recordar el máximo de velocidad que alcanzaba el vehículo—. Así que en marcha, o no llegaremos a tiempo —finalizó Rose abriendo la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta.

Pocos segundos más tarde, estaba cogiendo la autovía que nos llevaba dirección Port Ángeles. Conducir era una de esas cosas que se me daba bien, ya que me había visto obligada a aprender cuando todavía era una niña que debía jugar con muñecas, aunque creo que aquella época de mi vida fue una de las más difíciles. En aquellos tiempos había conocido a Jake, Alice y Rosalie, cada uno de ellos con una gran historia, historias crueles, que nadie tenía por qué saber, pero no por eso eran menos ciertas. Todos nosotros teníamos marcas de guerra, todos habíamos luchado, pero estábamos muy lejos de vencer, pero mucho más de ser vencidos.

— ¿Dónde te has ido, Bella? —Escuché decir a Alice.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—En serio, ¿en qué estás pensando? Por tu cara diría que no estabas pensando en nada muy agradable —siguió Alice. No quería decirle la verdad de mis pensamientos, ya que no era un tema fácil de tratar para ningunas de nosotras. Lo mejor era no hablar de aquello, todas sabíamos la historia de cada uno, y cuando caíamos, nos ayudamos a levantar, eso era suficiente, no le diría la verdad, así que le dije algo que también me preocupaba.

—Simplemente esto me parece demasiado raro —dije desviando la mirada, para poder ver la cara de mis amigas.

—No seas ridícula, Bella, ¿dónde ves el problema? —contraatacó Rose.

—Me parece extraño que un mecánico te pida que arregles un vehículo, ya que ese es su trabajo; y si encima le sumas que te paga por la reparación más de lo que vale el coche, es un poco extraño, simplemente no es algo que la gente acostumbra hacer —le respondí.

Un silencio absoluto nos rodeó, solo se oía el rugido del motor, que parecía una pantera en plena caza. Joder, ¿ahora qué había dicho? Antes de fórmula mi pregunta fui interrumpida por la voz de Rosalie.

—Mierda. ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Port Ángeles?

—Eh, cuarenta y cinco minutos, aproximadamente —le contesté—. ¿Qué pasa, Rose?

—Es una trampa —dijo de repente, Alice—, un cebo —continuó mi pequeña amiga.

—Y nosotras lo hemos mordido —intervino Rosalie. Mi cerebro estaba al máximo de su capacidad, intentando llegar a la misma conclusión que ellas, pero no se me ocurría nada.

—No os entiendo. ¿En qué estáis pensando exactamente? —pregunté no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

— ¡Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿de qué maldito mundo eres?! —gritó Rosalie—. No entiendo cómo eres capaz de darte cuanto de los detalles más pequeños y no ver lo que está pasando —me dijo Rosalie gesticulando con las manos.

Me dolía muchísimo el labio, no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba un rato mordiéndolo. Aaa, de seguro lo tendría rojo e hinchado.

—Lo que Rosalie intenta explicarte, es que todo indica que su amigo el mecánico no es un mecánico en realidad, sino un Vulturi, y eso nos lleva a la conclusión de que no nos han estado siguiendo, sino marcándonos el camino, como al ganado. —Cuando Alice terminó todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y una sensación de frío se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, tenía miedo, conocía esta sensación, no era la primera vez que la tenía. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No me había dado cuenta de que formulé la pregunta en voz alta hasta que Rose respondió:

—No lo sé, pero primero: ¡para el maldito dinosaurio! —Lo dijo con una mirada capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a desobedecerla o contradecirla. Detuve el vehículo lo antes que pude en un pequeño arcén. Se podía visualizar un cartel donde nos indicaba que teníamos que desviarnos para ir a Port Ángeles.

—Llama al maldito chucho, a ver si nos da una solución y hace algo bueno por una maldita vez —dijo Rosalie.

Saqué el celular del bolsillo, las manos me temblaban debido al pánico que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. _Respira__,__ Bella, respira_ me dije por segunda vez en el mismo día.

—Ya está llamando —le dije a Rose, mientras le entregaba su celular.

— ¿Qué pasa, rubia psicópata?, ¿te has envenenado mordiéndote la lengua? —escuché decir a Jacob.

—No te llamo precisamente para pelear, chucho, tenemos serios problemas —le dijo Rose, mordiéndose las uñas. Ese pequeño detalle no me pasó desapercibido, y me indicó que mi amiga estaba más nerviosa de lo que su voz decía. Toda la calma que quería aparentar se fue con ese pequeño detalle que podíamos apreciar tanto Alice como yo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jake, en su voz se reflejaba la angustia, que estaba pasando, al decirle Rose que algo no iba bien.

—Sospechamos que los Vulturi no nos siguen.

— ¿Y eso es malo, maldita loca? ¿Es que el tinte te ha quemado las neuronas? —interrumpió Jake.

—Cállate, maldito chucho pulgoso, creo que nos han estado guiando como al ganado. ¿Lo entiendes, maldito, lo entiendes ahora? —La voz de Rosalie había ido subiendo de tono a medida que la conversación fue avanzando.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer, Jacob? Estamos en mitad de una carretera, paradas en un arcén, por lo que puedo ver que más adelante hay un pequeño letrero que nos indica que si nos desviamos llegaremos a Port Ángeles. —La voz de Alice era serena y tranquila, segura de sí misma.

— ¿Podríais indicarme exactamente en qué kilómetro de carretera estáis ? —preguntó Jake.

—Estamos en la autovía hacia Seattle —dijo Alice—, pero no sé en qué kilómetro —acabó de decir.

—En el trescientos ocho —dije de golpe, sin ningún rastro de duda en mi voz.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó mi mejor amigo.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación así —respondí.

—Continuar por la autovía en dirección a Seattle; en unos minutos os llamo, voy a ver qué puedo hacer. —Y con esas palabras se despidió Jake.

Volví a poner el motor en marcha, me incorporé a la autovía, al pasar por debajo del cartel, donde te indicaba que cogieras el desvío para llegar a Port Ángeles. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, poniéndome el bello de punto, habíamos estado tan cerca. Continué recto en dirección a Seattle.

—No te lamentes con cosas que todavía no han sucedido, y que no sucederán —me dijo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos autodestructivos.

—Gracias —le respondí con una leve sonrisa.

El sonido del teléfono de Rose terminó con el silencio que se había creado en la camioneta.

—Chucho —dijo Rose.

_Ni en las peores situaciones estos dos podían dejar de pelear__,_pensé.

—Escúchame bien, Rosalie —contestó Jake.

_¡¿La había llamado Rose__?!_ Esa simple frase me sorprendió a la misma vez que me preocupó.

—Tenéis que llegar hasta Seattle —continuó Jake.

— ¿Qué? —dijimos las tres a la vez.

—Jake, tú no has visto el coche que conduzco, nos van a alcanzar a la que vean que no acudimos a la cita, no pasa de sesenta —le dije, esperando que con mis palabras encontráramos una solución diferente, o al menos más cercana, ya que para llegar a Seattle a esta velocidad necesitábamos por lo menos tres horas más.

—Lo siento, Bella, no puedo hacer nada desde aquí. Una vez en Seattle —continuó Jake—, os he conseguido un vuelo privado directo a Nueva York, cuando lleguéis al aeropuerto debéis preguntar por Emily, no os la quedéis mirando a la cara —nos advirtió—; podéis confiar en ella, jamás nos traicionaría. Le he explicado nuestro caso —aclaró bajando un poco el tono de voz—, y es de las nuestras. Cogeréis un vuelo privado, directo a Nueva York, y después un taxi os estará esperando para llevaros a vuestro nuevo apartamento. Está todo pagado así que no tenéis nada más que encontrar la forma de llegar la más rápido posible a Seattle y cambiar de coche antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Estoy seguro de que el coche que lleváis lleva un localizador GPS, y ya estarán detrás de vosotras. —Genial, las últimas palabras de Jake me pillaron por sorpresa.

Jake era una persona que jamás medía la gravedad de sus palabras, era la típica persona con la que te sientes bien a su lado, ya que nunca ve la vida de un modo negativo. Cada caída o derrota, para él es una victoria, ya que, según sus propias palabras, de las derrotas se aprende más que con la victoria; caerte y levantarte te hace más humano, te enseña a valorar y querer lo que tienes, y no echa en falta lo que no tienes.

—Nos hemos desviado de Port Ángeles —agregó Alice pensativa.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —pregunté.

—No creo que mi idea te guste demasiado, pero no tengo otra cosa que proponer —dijo Rosalie muy seria.

— ¿En qué estás pensado, barbie diablo? —agregó lo voz de mi amigo, que todavía no había finalizado su llamada y volvía al ataque contra Rose.

—Mmm, no sé cómo decirlo, pero no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos, somos un equipo perfecto en realidad. —Rose estaba dando muchos rodeos para proponer su idea. _Ay, dios, nada bueno podía ser_—. Mi plan es sencillo; a unos 20 kilómetros de aquí hay un club nocturno de lujo —continuó Rosalie. _Madre mía__,__¿__qué se le habrá ocurrido?—._ Alice es una actriz estupenda, mientras que Bella es la mejor piloto que alguien quisiera tener. —_Ay, ay, ay, esto cada vez se pone más feo_, me decía una voz en mi cabecita—. Y a mí no hay motor que se me resista —terminó Rose con una sonrisa diabólica.

Algo se me había escapado, ¿qué tenían que ver nuestras cualidades con un club nocturno de lujo a 20 kilómetros? ¿Dé que se trataba? Por más que esforzara a mi cerebro a entender las palabras de Rose no la entendía. Su mente siempre funcionaba de diferente manera, así que no me quedó más remedio que preguntar.

— ¿Podías ser un poco más clara, Rose? Es que no acabo de entenderte —le dije.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente en el mismo momento en que terminé de formular la pregunta. Claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Seguramente estaba pensando en pedirle a alguno de los trabajadores de ese club si tenían servicio de taxi, o alguna manera de desplazarnos. Tonta, Bella, ¿cómo no lo habías pensado antes?

— ¡Robaremos un coche de algún empresario forrado que haya en ese maldito club! —sentenció Rosalie.

Me quedé pálida, muy pálida; solo oía las carcajadas de Jacob a través del teléfono. Al girarme para enfocar la vista, la imagen que tenía delante me pilló desprevenida, tanto Alice como Rose lucían una terrible sonrisa, a la vez Alice daba palmas y reía, mientras en los ojos de Rose podías valorar que se sentía orgullosa de su idea. ¿Y la policía? ¿El dueño del vehículo? ¿Qué pasaría si nos detenían, o si el dueño aparecía?

—No seas miedica, Bella —me dijo Alice. Antes de darme tiempo a protestar, ahora sí las carcajadas de Jake eran más fuertes.

— ¡Pagaría una fortuna por verte la cara, Bella! —exclamó mi amigo.

Genial, ahora me había convertido en el punto de atención de los tres, que reían sin parar.

—No quiero tener más problemas eso es todo —dije defendiéndome como la situación me permitía.

—Jake, hasta aquí llegan tus oídos —dijo una muy divertida Alice—. Tenemos que hacer un plan, y pasar rápido a la acción, estamos a punto de llegar al club así que es preciso que nos concentremos. Te llamaremos cuando hayamos conseguido nuestro objetivo. —Y con esas palabras, sin darle opción a replicar, Alice cortó la llamada con Jake.

_¿Y ahora __qué?__,_ pensé.

—Pues ahora vas a cambiar la cara, Isabella —me dijo Alice adivinando mis pensamientos—. Esto va a ser genial, Rose, qué gran idea —decía Alice mientras yo me removía incómoda en mi asiento.

Nos acercábamos al maldito club, cada vez faltaba menos. ¡Diosss! Solo esperaba que todo esto del robo acabara bien.

—Este es mi plan… —dijo Rose.

Cuando terminé de escuchar su plan, las piernas me estaban temblando. Madre mía, Alice y yo de cebo, mientras ella se las arreglaba para realizar un puente, que según ella misma era muy complicado y se necesitaba bastante tiempo, ya que nuestra intención era robar un coche potente, de alta gama. Como me había dicho Rose, seguramente esta serie mi oportunidad para llevar semejante máquina, ya que yo jamás me podría permitir semejante gasto.

_Sí, eso__,__ Bella__,__ piensa en otra cosa, excepto en que vas a cometer un delito_, me repetía una y otra vez, para así hacer bajar mi nivel de ansiedad.

Cuando llegamos al club, el hombre que se encargaba de aparcar los vehículos hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción y horror a la que vio el vehículo que le tocaba aparcar, aunque su cara cambió radicalmente cuando Alice y yo bajamos de la camioneta y le entregamos las llaves. Ese hombre me miraba de arriba abajo, no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Yo me puse roja como un tomate y agaché la mirada, me sentía descubierta, de seguro había visto mis intenciones.

Rosalie se había quedado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, para que el hombre no la viera y así poder trabajar con absoluta discreción y tranquila, como ella misma había dicho. Rosalie simplemente era increíble. ¿Cómo iba a poder trabajar con tranquilidad, cuando su trabajo consistía en hacerle un puente a un vehículo de alta gama?

Al entrar al club, me quedé inmóvil, incapaz de moverme. Había hombres, sí, hombres… muchos; además, teníamos todas las miradas fijas en nosotras.

—Camina, Bella, hacia la barra —me indicó Alice. Yo me notaba la cara ardiendo, estaba completamente avergonzada por lo que íbamos a hacer y porque éramos el maldito centro de atención. Todos nos miraban de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, con un descaro que incluso podía considerarse de mala educación.

Una pelirroja, con un cuerpo increíble, se acercaba a nosotras haciendo un exagerado movimiento de caderas, realmente se veía ridícula caminando de esa forma._ ¿Por qué caminaba así?_,me pregunté.

— ¿Desean una mesa? —nos preguntó la pelirroja, que nos miraba de manera hostil. _¿Qué__ le habíamos hecho, para que nos mirara así?_

—No, aquí estamos bien —dijo Alice muy segura de sí misma—. Además, estamos esperando a alguien, aunque mientras podrías ponernos un par de _whisky_ —dijo Alice, con una sonrisa donde mostraba todos sus dientes.

—El mío doble, por favor —le pedí a la muchacha.

Mientras esperábamos por nuestra bebida, Alice iba observando todo el local, yo no me atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo. ¿Cómo le iría a Rose? ¿Estaría ya dentro de un buen coche?, ¿lo habría conseguido arrancar? Habíamos quedado en que nos llamaría, y mientras fingíamos que hablábamos con un hombre y buscábamos privacidad, nos largaríamos al encuentro de nuestra loca amiga, la cual nos debía esperar con el coche en marcha.

La camarera rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos dejando las bebidas encima de la barra, con una hostilidad y un desprecio demasiado evidentes como para no darte cuenta.

— ¿Doble? —me preguntó Alice, que intentaba aparentar seriedad, pero le era del todo imposible; por la comisura de sus labios se le escapaba una leve sonrisa.

—De verdad que lo necesito —le respondí. Alcé la mirada, buscando la de Alice.

Alice y yo teníamos esa extraña conexión, nuestros ojos decían más que nuestros labios, nos conocíamos a la perfección.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien —me dijo demostrándome una vez más que me conocía a la perfección.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Rosalie? No podía dejar de preocuparme por ella y la situación que teníamos.

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que un hombre guapísimo y enorme se acercó a nosotras; parecía el típico hombre levantador de pesas a un nivel profesional.

—Hola —nos saludó el hombre, con una sonrisa tierna. Pude ver cómo se le formaban dos hoyuelos, me parecía la cara de un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre muy grande. Tenía el pelo corto y de un negro intenso; sus ojos azules eran increíblemente claros—. Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty —se presentó. ¿De qué conocía yo a ese hombre? Estaba absolutamente segura de que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte—. ¿Y vosotras tenéis nombre? —nos preguntó.

—Mi nombre es Alice, y esta es mi amiga Isabella —le contestó Alice, con una sonrisa.

—Pero llámame Bella —la interrumpí—, así es como todo el mundo me conoce, por Bella, no me gusta Isabella —le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Venís solas? —nos preguntó.

—En realidad, no —contesté muy segura de mi respuesta. No había mentido diciéndole que veníamos con alguien, aunque claro, a él no se le iba a ocurrir que ese alguien fuera una mujer experta en motores, con un cuerpo de modelo, que ahora estaba robando un coche, y que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera el suyo. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Alice me estaba observando con curiosidad, de seguro se debía preguntar el motivo de mi sonrisa.

Estuvimos media hora charlando con Emmett. Era un hombre increíble, no paraba de hacer bromas, y lo mejor es que su buen humor y su risa parecían ser contagiosas, ya que Alice y yo lo estábamos pasando bien. Nos contó que estaba esperando a dos amigos, pues los había dejado plantados en una reunión de negocios, se justificaba diciendo que era demasiado aburrida y que tuvo que salir a la mitad, juraba que la cara de sus amigos al despedirse en la mitad de la reunión había sido increíble; Alice y yo no parábamos de reír

En ese momento el teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar, dándonos así la señal de que Rosalie había conseguido su objetivo.

—Hola —saludó Alice—. ¿Cómo? Sí, sí, Bella está conmigo. Hemos parado en un club, pero vamos enseguida para allá. No te preocupes, ya salimos. Ok, ok, ahora nos vemos —finalizó Alice, su cara expresaba preocupación, pero en sus ojos podías ver la diversión que le causaba toda esta situación, mi pequeña duende era una actriz estupenda.

—Tenemos que irnos —me dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, fingiendo preocupación.

—Mis padres acaban de aparecer por sorpresa —me respondió.

—Oh, vaya —fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, estaba de más decir que ni la misma Alice recordaba nada de su familia; vaya excusa se había inventado.

—Y Rosalie asegura que necesita tu ayuda, para preparar un caso —siguió diciéndome Alice—. Lo lamento, Bella, pero tenemos que irnos ya —me dijo mi amiga haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquila, Alice —le respondí ciñéndome a mi parte del guion.

Emmett interrumpió nuestra pequeño dialogo abrazándonos a las dos. _Madre mía__,__ este abrazo es como el de un oso_, pensé. Nos elevó varios centímetros del suelo.

—De verdad, chicas, ha sido un placer conoceros —nos dijo Emmett, el cual había estado pendiente de nuestra conversación—. Si algún día vais por Nueva York y queréis conocer la ciudad estaré encantado de enseñárosla —continuó—, aquí tenéis mi teléfono. —Esto último nos lo dijo entregándonos una bonita tarjeta negra, donde podías ver el nombre de una empresa en letras doradas "McCarty Drawings. Y abajo había unas letras más pequeñas, pero del mismo color, donde se veía un teléfono de contacto.

—Muchas gracias —le dijimos las dos a la vez. Ahora que veía el nombre de la tarjeta no me lo podía creer, esa empresa era una de las más reconocidas de todos Estados Unidos, y una de las más productivas en su sector. Se encargaba de hacer los planos para las más famosas obras de las grandes ciudades, ¿y él era el dueño de esa enorme empresa?

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado cuando noté cómo Alice me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mí hacia la salida.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, señor MCcarty —le dije.

—Llámame Emmett, y de todo corazón que espero que en alguna ocasión me llaméis —nos dijo, dedicándonos una gran sonrisa y despidiéndose de nosotras con la mano.

—En alguna ocasión volveremos a vernos, gracias por este rato, lo hemos pasado genial —le dijo Alice, y con esas palabras nos despedimos de Emmett.

El frío del exterior me pilló desprevenida. Miré a mi alrededor buscando alguna señal de mi amiga Rosalie, pero el lugar estaba totalmente desierto, no se veía ni al hombre encargado de aparcar los coches, ni a Rose por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba lista para pasar a la acción, el _whisky_ doble que me tomé había hecho su efecto; por lo general, cuando bebía me preocupaba menos de los problemas y disfrutaba más las aventuras. Había decidido tomarme el día de hoy como una aventura, o una anécdota que la explicaría riéndome al recordarla, no iban a poder con nosotras, yo no lo iba a permitir.

Las luces de un deportivo que se dirigía hacia nosotras a una gran velocidad me deslumbraron por unos instantes. ¿Era un Porsche?, ¿amarillo? El coche fue reduciendo velocidad, hasta parar justo delante de nosotras.

Rosalie salió del Porsche a gran velocidad.

—Vamos, chicas, subir, las cosas no han salido precisamente bien —dijo abriendo la puerta trasera derecha del coche.

Alice y yo no nos detuvimos a analizar sus palabras. Alice rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras yo ya me estaba poniendo el cinturón en el puesto del conductor; pisé un poco el acelerador y el coche salió disparado hacia delante, el motor no hacía ningún tipo de sonido.

Dios, era genial. Los asientos eran de piel, y aunque por fuera no lo parecía, era un coche bastante espacioso. Tenía un agradable olor a hombre; s_eguramente era el olor del perfume de su propietario__,_ pensé. Jamás había conducido un Porsche y seguramente esta sería mi primera y última vez.

—El dueño del coche me pilló en pleno robo —dijo Rosalie, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Qué? —dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Acababa de llegar y yo pensaba que había entrado en el club, pero resulta que el muy maldito estaría esperando a alguien porque no entró, y cuando salí del aparcamiento, empezó a correr y gritar como un loco —nos explicó Rose, se le estaba escapando una sonrisa. _Maldita, qué bien se lo estaba pasando_, pensé—. Realmente fue una escena muy divertida. Era un hombre elegante; llevaba un traje negro y tenía el pelo rubio. No pude apreciar nada más debido a que el lugar estaba poco iluminado, lo cual me facilitó el trabajo —terminó de explicarnos Rose.

El coche iba a las mil maravillas, era increíble, llamaba demasiado la atención para mi gusto, pero en cuanto a velocidad no podía haber elegido uno mejor.

—Me encanta el olor de este coche —dijo de repente Alice—. No entiendo por qué, pero me transmite una paz increíble —nos terminó de confesar.

¿Paz? ¿Había oído paz? Mi pequeña amiga cada vez estaba más loca, no había otra explicación, para que la palabra paz pudiese ser utilizada en esta situación.

Estaba a punto de coger la autopista, me faltaban menos de dos kilómetros, y a esta velocidad llegaría enseguida.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Rose, la busqué por el espejo y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia atrás. Al poner mis ojos en el retrovisor vi un vehículo negro, que venía detrás, pero detrás de ese había otros. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, simples conductores conduciendo sus vehículos en dirección a Seattle o que se desviarían en algún punto de la autopista, o simplemente la seguirían hasta el lugar donde los esperaban. ¿Por qué se había puesto en alerta Rose?

—El hombre de ese coche es el dueño del porche —nos aclaró Rosalie a Alice y a mí, ya que en ese momento ambas la mirábamos esperando una explicación.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Es Jacob —dijo Alice, mirando el identificador de llamadas. Descolgó el teléfono y conectó el "manos libres" para que todas pudiéramos oír a Jake.

—Hola, Jake —saludé a mi amigo.

— ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mi amigo.

—Tranquilo, chucho —le contestó Rosalie.

—Todo ha salido más o menos bien, aunque ahora tenemos un pequeño problema que resolver —siguió diciéndole Alice.

— ¿Qué problema?

—Verás, Jake… —le expliqué a mi amigo el pequeño problema que teníamos mientras me introducía en la gran autopista. Jake permaneció callado escuchando todo mi relato, sin hacer ningún comentario. También le conté que habíamos conocido a un hombre guapísimo y muy grande en el club donde hicimos nuestra pequeña adquisición. Rose hizo una mueca al escuchar esto último.

— ¿Aún os sigue? —preguntó Jake.

—Sí, son tres hombres, por lo que puedo ver —le dijo Rose.

— ¿Puedes identificar el modelo del coche y la matrícula? —siguió preguntando mi amigo.

—Claro que puedo, chucho, tengo mucho más cerebro que tú —contestó Rose—. Es un Mercedes Guardian de color negro. —En ese punto podía imaginarme la cara de Jacob, sería una cara de sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos. Si en algo se podían entender Rose y Jacob, era en motores, marcas de vehículos o todo lo relacionado con este tema. Empezaron a hablar de caballos, cilindrada… Yo no era capaz de entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

El conductor del Mercedes intentó ponerse a mi lado, pero le cerré el paso no permitiéndole adelantarme.

—Voy a ver si puedo identificar al conductor, un momento —nos dijo Jacob.

Empecé a adelantar vehículos, mientras que el Mercedes me seguía los pasos. Era bueno, eso se lo tenía que reconocer.

Se podía oír el sonido del teclado de Jacob, mi mejor amigo, además de ser un gran mecánico, era uno de los mejores _hacker _que conocía, no había información que se le escapara.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Jacob había dejado de teclear, se podía apreciar el pequeño ruido que hacía el motor, era un sonido suave.

La voz de Jake resonó de repente por todo el vehículo.

—Joder —dijo, sin agregar nada más.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto? —le pregunté.

—Oh, chicas, ¿no había más coches que elegir? —preguntó—. ¿Os habéis vuelto locas o qué mierda pasa con vosotras? —terminó de decirnos Jake, sin darnos tiempo a responder a su primera pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jacob? —le pregunté más seria.

—El tipo que lleváis detrás no es un tipo cualquiera, es nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Persecución. **

Edward Cullen, no había escuchado nunca ese nombre, ¿quién era? Tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo iba a ocurrir, no sabía decir qué pasaba, pero por mi cuerpo pasaba una sensación extraña.

Un silencio nos envolvió por completo, solo se escuchaba el pequeño ruido que producía el motor al ir subiendo la velocidad.

—Maldita sea, ¿es que no vais a decir nada? —nos preguntó Jake.

—Bueno, Jake, la verdad no sé qué decirte, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es Edward Cullen —le contesté a mi amigo—. La verdad es que no creo haber oído jamás ese nombre —continué. Miré por el espejo retrovisor; sí, aún los teníamos detrás.

—Bien, no sé en qué planeta vives, pero ese hombre es uno de los más poderosos, a nivel mundial. Bella, ¿entiendes lo que significa a nivel mundial? —me contestó Jake—. Además, se le conoce por ser una bestia en los negocios, una máquina que jamás acepta perder. Con él siempre viaja otro coche, son sus guardaespaldas, Bella, ¿cómo vais a despistar a dos coches? —me preguntó Jake. Su estado de ansiedad era palpable, incluso no estando presente, como sucedía en esos momentos.

—Además los Vulturi estarán a punto de hacer su aparición; habéis perdido mucho tiempo en ese club hablando con el señor McCarty —esto lo dijo con un odio palpable en su voz, como si le hubiera molestado. Jake no conocía de nada a Emmett; veía injusto el odio con el que había dicho su nombre, Emmett no le había hecho nada, pero no era un buen momento para defender lo que me parecía justo o no.

—Joder, chucho, no nos van a coger, ni los guardaespaldas ni ese tal Cullen, y mucho menos los Vulturi. De todas maneras, tú nos estás jodiendo el maldito viaje con tus tonterías y tus celos de mierda —le dijo Rosalie. Al oír sus palabras mi nivel de ansiedad se disparó. Joder, Rosalie nunca medía sus palabras; si había una persona clara y directa en este mundo, su nombre era Rosalie Hale.

—De acuerdo, recordar preguntar por Emily una vez estéis en el aeropuerto, es importante que nadie os siga en ese momento, de lo contrario os volverán a encontrar en seguida. —Con esas palabras Jake cortó la llamada. Ne sentía un poco mal por lo que Rosalie le había dicho.

Aunque a Jake no parecía haberlo ofendido en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Alice.

Yo no paraba de adelantar coches, iba de carril en carril, pero el Mercedes me seguía los pasos. Me fijé en los coches de alrededor, intentando descubrir si nos seguía algún vehículo más, pero no veía ninguno sospechoso.

—Seguiremos con el mismo plan que al principio, lo único que cambia es que es probable que nos sigan dos coches más aparte de los Vulturi, así que habrá que despistarlos a ellos también —Rosalie había contestado a Alice, y me había dicho lo que teníamos que hacer de forma indirecta, pero igual de eficaz que si se hubiera dirigido a mí.

—Bella, puedes hacerlo. Vamos, enséñanos cuánto alcanza esta preciosidad, que ni siquiera puedan seguir el polvo que levante —me dijo Alice. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien, mi pequeña amiga me estaba intentando dar ánimos. No, no podía acobardarme ahora, tenía que ser fuerte, así que desvié un momento la mirada para ver los ojos de mi amiga.

—Haré todo lo posible —se lo dije a Alice mirándola a los ojos, para que pudiera ver que no había ningún punto de miedo ni temor en mis ojos.

—Bien, cuando todo esto acabe saldremos a cenar, nos emborracharemos, y yo, por mi parte, espero levantarme en la habitación de un hotel, con un hombre que no conozca y no tenga que volver a ver —dijo Rose. Bien, nuestro estado de ánimo había mejorado, o por lo menos el de Rosalie, pensé. Ya estaba hablando con Alice de a qué lugares podríamos salir a divertirnos una vez en Nueva York.

Rosalie no podía haber elegido vehículo mejor. Miré por el espejo y ahí estaba el maldito Mercedes, lo llevábamos pegado, bien. Empecé acelerar el vehículo, había alcanzado los doscientos cuarenta kilómetros por hora. Ja, a ver qué hacía ahora el Mercedes. Volví a mirar, ¡mierda!, me seguía los pasos.

Iba adelantando vehículos, cambiando de carril sin ningún tipo de sentido, pero el maldito Mercedes me alcanzaba; lo que llamó mi atención fue que él no cambiaba de carril.

Un coche negro se situó a mi lado, al incorporarse en la autopista.

— ¿Pero qué hace? —grité; Alice y Rosalie terminaron con su conversación al oír mi grito. El coche negro me estaba echando de mi carril, para que volviera al carril derecho, o cambiaba de carril o nos embestía, asegurándonos un buen accidente.

Cambié al carril derecho, ya volvía a tener al Mercedes detrás pisándome los talones, y el nuevo vehículo se puso a mi altura, no me dejaba adelantarlo, se mantenía a mi lado, se estaba asegurando de que no cambiara de carril.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —me preguntó Rosalie.

—No puedo adelantarlo, ni me deja salir de este carril, y llevamos al Mercedes pegado detrás —le contesté.

—Bien, entonces ya sabemos qué coche es el que acompaña al Mercedes. —Rosalie lo había dicho con un hilo de voz, como la que se lo estaba pensando y no lo tenía del todo claro.

No podía girar la cabeza y mirar el conductor del coche negro, iba demasiado deprisa, como para perder de vista la carretera. Miré el marcador de velocidad, había subido a doscientos sesenta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No se me ocurría nada para poder salir de esta situación. ¿Nos habían encerrado?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Alice.

—Hay que hacer algo, chicas —dijo Alice—. Acabamos de pasar la señal donde te indica el desvío a Seattle a la zona industrial —siguió diciendo.

—No me jodas que nos están llevando a una zona industrial a esta hora, por esas calles solo hay fabricas cerradas, es una zona peligrosa —dijo Rosalie, demostrando su miedo, estaba empezando a acobardarse, la voz le había salido entrecortada, sabía que su mente se había ido al pasado.

—_Alice__,__¿dónde está__ Rosalie?_

—_Aro se la ha llevado, decía que iba a ser un regalo genial, no creo que tarde en llegar __—__me había dicho mi pequeña amiga._

_Habían pasado tres horas, y todavía no sabía nada de Rosalie; nos estábamos poniendo el pijama, cuando apareció Aro._

—_Qué hacéis vestidas todavía. __—__No era una pregunta__,__ sino una afirmación. Su tono de voz no había subido de nivel, pero el desprecio con el que nos miraba decía más que sus labios._

— _¿Dó__nde está Rose, Aro? __—__No sé de dónde saqué el valor para hacerle esa pregunta._

_Se acerco a mí, me cogió con una mano la cara y me apretó, me estaba haciendo daño, entonces el muy cínico me soltó, me había dejado sus dedos marcados, y de repente una bofetada me hizo girar la cara por completo. Los oídos me pitaban, la cara me ardía y un sabor a hierro inundó mi boca, me había partido el labio._

—_Rosalie no va a venir, vuestro amiguita se ha permitido hacer unas pequeñas vacaciones, poneros el maldito pijama y a dormir._

Apreté el volante con rabia, mi cerebro había viajado al pasado sin previo aviso. Teníamos que hacer algo y mi mente empezaba a trabajar al máximo de su capacidad, faltaban seis kilómetros para llegar al desvío, hacía la zona industrial de Seattle.

—Esto es lo que vamos hacer —la voz de Alice había cambiado, no sabría encontrar en qué, pero su tono sereno y tranquilo me produjo un estado de ansiedad muy alto— voy a disparar al vehículo que no nos permite cambiar de carril, a las ruedas, tú frena de golpe, así ganaremos unos segundos en los que es de vital importancia que cambies de carril. —Alice ya estaba abriendo la ventana para disparar. Maldita sea, ¿de dónde había sacado una pistola?

—¡Espera, espera! —le grité.

—Mira, yo frenaré de golpe, y dios quiera que el tal Cullen tenga buenos reflejos y no nos embista. El coche de sus guardaespaldas no podría prevenir nuestro movimiento, así que su frenazo será tarde, tendré tiempo suficiente para cambiar de carril, no es necesario que dispares a nada ni a nadie, no quiero sumar otro delito, eso nos podría traer problemas más tarde. —Alice se había quedado pensativa, seguramente estaba estudiando las palabras que le acababa de decir.

—Bien, creo que tienes razón —terminó diciendo Alice.

—Sujetaros fuerte. Tres, dos, uno… —Frené de golpe, escuché cómo Rosalie impactaba con algo y maldecía entre susurros. Enseguida se abrió un hueco por el cual podía cambiar de carril, pero el maldito Mercedes me lo impidió. Maldito, eso había sido muy inteligente por su parte, en vez de frenar, el muy canalla, había cambiado de carril. Mo podía hacer nada, ya podía ver el desvío, el cual me vi obligada a tomar; podría detener el coche, algo que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer o estrellarme contra el Mercedes, eso no era una opción.

El Mercedes entró en mi campo visual pocos segundos después, había tomado el desvío también, aunque no había rastro del coche negro. Estábamos metidas en un buen lío; yo no conocía esta zona industrial, pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que muchas calles no tendrían salida. Nos habían atrapado, era casi imposible escaparnos de esta situación.

Empecé a dar vueltas por una manzana, sin saber muy bien qué dirección tomar; si cogía un desvío correcto podría intentar llegar hasta la parte donde estaban los comercios en Seattle, pero si me equivocaba también podía terminar en un callejón sin salida.

— ¿Por qué carretera voy? No puedo seguir dando vueltas alrededor de estas fabrica todo el tiempo —les pregunté a las chicas, que hasta ahora habían estado muy calladas.

—Hazlo a suerte y que se lo que dios quiera —me dijo Alice—. Rosalie está en estado de shock. —Busqué a Rosalie por el espejo retrovisor, mi amiga estaba pálida, le temblaban los labios, estaba aterrada—. Tranquila Rose, nadie te tocara, te lo juro —sentenció Alice.

Entré por la carretera que tenía a mano derecha, se podía apreciar una carretera recta y bastante larga; bien, eso tenía que ser bueno, a lo mejor nos llevaba hasta el centro de Seattle. Mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo cuando vi que al final de la carretera había una empresa de transporte. _Genial, nunca jamás había tenido suerte, __¿qué__ fue lo que me hizo pensar que en esta ocasión sería diferente? Tonta__,__ Bella, tonta_, me dije para mí misma.

Al mirar por el retrovisor todo mi cuerpo se irguió, el Mercedes nos seguía de cerca, nos había cazado.

Frené de golpe, utilizando también el freno de mano, el coche se puso en dirección horizontal, maniobré y puse el coche recto para intentar escapar por donde habíamos venido, pero el Mercedes ya se había situado delante de nosotras y nos cerraba el paso.

Escuché cómo el motor del Mercedes se apagaba, segundos más tarde la puerta del copiloto se habría. Del interior salió un hombre muy elegante, tenía el cabello del color del oro y su cara era de sorpresa; no, de sorpresa no, juraría que era una cara de alivio. Sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro, sus facciones eran finas, era un hombre bastante guapo, aunque no era mi tipo.

—Me casaré con él —dijo Alice de repente. ¡¿Qué?! Bien, ahora ya empezaba a ser consciente de la gravedad de la situación. Alice se había vuelto loca, sí, eso había pasado, no sé decir cuándo sucedió, pero mi amiga se había vuelto loca de remate.

El hombre avanzaba en nuestra dirección, y su cara fue cambiando a medida que se acercaba. Sí, estaba cabreado, su cabreo era palpable; si lo mirabas con atención podías ver cómo caminaba cerrando los puños, eso no era una buena señal, aunque era completamente compresible, seguro debía ser el propietario del coche que habíamos robado, lo que no me esperaba era la jugada de Alice.

Alice abrió la puerta del coche y salió al encuentro de ese hombre.

—Espera —intenté decirle para retenerla, pero ya era oficial, estaba completa mente loca; ya había salido del coche y se había expuesto a la vista de todos, con su vestido y esos taconazos de cristal que llevaba. Era una situación surrealista, se veía tan pequeña ahí a la vista de todos, tan indefensa. Mi mente se fue a minutos atrás y recordé que había mencionado una pistola. _Bien__,__ de indefensa nada__,__ Bella_, me dije a mi misma.

La cara del hombre cambió completamente cuando vio a mi impulsiva amiga, la expresión de cabreo que mostraba su cara instantes atrás había sido sustituida, sus ojos no paraban de mirarla de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, la estaba devorando con los ojos.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote —le soltó Alice mientas el hombre se dirigía hacia ella. _Madre mía, loca no, lo siguiente _pensé.

— ¿Qué coño hace? —me preguntó Rosalie, yo me limité a encogerme de hombres, pero en mi cabeza se formulaba la misma pregunta que me había hecho Rose: _¿qué__ estaba haciendo?_

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita —le contestó el hombre rubio a mi amiga. _Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ¿Qué?, ¿le estaba besando la mano? Por el amor de dios, __¿__en qué mundo de locos vivimos?_

—Mi nombre es Alice Brandon —le dijo Alice—, y ellas son… —Estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando una muy cabreada Rosalie salió del coche dando un portazo que me hizo dar un brinco en mi sitio.

—Cállate, no le digas nuestros nombres —le dijo Rosalie—. ¿Qué va mal contigo, Alice? ¡¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loca?! Ya tenemos suficientes problemas para que tú nos sumes más. Maldita sea, aléjate de él, podría hacerte daño, es que tú nunca piensas con la cabeza —continuó Rosalie. Tenía miedo, es más, juraría que mucho miedo, pero así era ella, si algo le daba miedo, en vez de esconderse como haría yo, ella sacaba las uñas y atacaba, así era Rosalie,y yo por eso la admiraba.

—Oh, vamos, Rose, podemos confiar en él —le contestó Alice.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca de remate? Pero si no lo conocemos —le respondió Rosalie que estaba empezando a subir el volumen de su voz.

—Si digo que podemos confiar en él, es que podemos, Rose.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —la desafió Rosalie.

—Porque lo sé y punto —le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua a la rubia. Yo, por mi parte, puse los ojos en blanco, Alice a veces podía ser muy infantil e irritante si se lo proponía.

—No le voy hacer daño a la señorita —dijo de repente el hombre. Su acento era del sur, ¿de dónde sería? Y sus modales eran excelentes, parecía todo un caballero, pero claro, nosotras ya habíamos vivido muchas desgraciadas como para que con dos frases nos pudieran engañar. ¿Qué pretendía? Le acabábamos de robar, él era el hombre que había descrito Rosalie, así que tenía que ser el dueño del Porsche.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del hombre.

—Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, no os voy hacer daño, solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío —terminó de decir el hombre.

De repente la puerta del conductor del Mercedes se abrió y un hombre alto salió del… Espera, ¿eso era un hombre? Yo más bien lo definiría como un dios griego, madre mía.

Sus andares eran completamente seguros y elegantes, con una mezcla de agresividad. Levanté la mirada poco a poco; iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa negra y una corbata gris, su cuerpo era delgado, aunque se podía ver que también era musculoso, no tanto como Emmett, que parecía un levantador de pesas.

Seguí subiendo la mirada, su mandíbula era cuadrada varonil, su nariz era perfecta, me recordaba a la de Rosalie, y sus ojos eran todo un espectáculo, de un color verde intenso, parecían las piedras de jade. Jamás había visto unos ojos como los de ese hombre, su mirada era muy intensa, su cabello era algo extraño, de un color castaño claro, su peinado… mm, bueno, lo cierto es que parecía que no se hubiera peinado. Su presencia transmitía respeto y poder, daba la sensación que era la clase de persona que no te gustaría tenerla como enemiga.

Se colocó a la altura de su amigo, sus facciones eran completamente masculinas, y por cómo apretaba la mandíbula apostaba que estaba bastante enfadado.

— ¿Vuestro amigo no va a dar la cara? —preguntó el hombre que acababa de llegar. Mi cara se puso de un color rojo púrpura, sus ojos estaban fijos en el Porsche, estaba esperando que saliera.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada por como lo había mirado y di gracias a dios de que donde había situado el Porsche no había ningún tipo de iluminación, así que no podía verme, y mucho menos darse cuenta de que lo había devorado con la mirada como instantes atrás había hecho su amigo con Alice. La única diferencia había sido que, mientras yo podía verlos a ellos perfectamente gracias a las farolas que a esta hora ya estaban encendidas iluminando parte de la calzada, ellos no podían ver nada del interior del vehículo donde yo me encontraba.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando un Jeep entró en mi campo visual. ¿De dónde había salido ese coche? ¿Vendría con ellos también? A lo mejor se había equivocado y se disponía dar media vuelta. Sí, tendría que ser eso, yo no lo había visto por la autopista y un coche tan grande como ese no me hubiera pasado desapercibido, llamaba demasiado la atención como para no haberlo visto.

— ¿Es que no vas a salir nunca de ahí? Te advierto que no soy un hombre paciente. —Esta vez el hombre no se había dirigido a mis amigas, sino a mí.

Su amenaza junto con el tono que empleó me puso la piel de gallina, y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Apagué el motor que hasta ahora había permanecido encendido.

El Jeep se detuvo a nuestra altura, y me quedé helada cuando vi el hombre que salía de él. No podía ser cierto, era imposible, Emmett miraba a Alice fijamente, en sus ojos podías ver que no se esperaba para nada verla allí.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Alice? ¿Vosotras robasteis el coche de Jasper?, ¿por qué? —Emmett formulaba las preguntas una detrás de la otra, sin dar opción a Alice que le respondiera—. Yo os habría llevado a donde sea que necesitarais ir —continuó diciendo Emmett. El pobre no se había percatado de la presencia de Rosalie y cuando la miró la devoró con los ojos, su descaro rozaba la mala educación, pero a Rosalie no pareció importarle, todo lo contrario, parecía encantada.

Emmett frunció el ceño, miró el coche y sus carcajadas empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar.

—Nunca pensé que nadie se atrevería a robar a Jasper —dijo entre risas—. Jasper me llamó para decirme dónde estaba y lo que ocurría, aseguraba que había sido obra de un profesional, que por la rapidez con la que conseguisteis robarle, la manera de conducir, incluso tuvo que pedir refuerzos a Edward.

Emmett no para de reír y una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. Emmett no era un mal hombre, no lo conocía mucho, pero lo poco que pude hablar con él me demostró que era un hombre bueno, una buena persona, él no iba a permitir que sus dos amigos nos hicieran nada, me sentía un poco más segura con su presencia, pero aún seguía preocupada, teníamos que llegar al aeropuerto, aún había gente detrás de nosotras y no con las mejores intenciones.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —le preguntó Emmett a Alice; ahora parecía un poco más serio, como si estuviera preocupado por no verme allí, recordé que él no podía verme dentro del coche y vi la oportunidad perfecta para salir del maldito vehículo.

Abrí la puerta, todo se quedó en silencio, yo no quería mirar al hombre de ojos verdes, me ponía nerviosa. Al salir al exterior me percaté de la temperatura que hacía fuera, dentro del coche la temperatura era agradable, mientras que fuera hacía un tremendo frío, y claro, la ropa que llevaba no ayudaba mucho. Empecé a caminar en la dirección donde se encontraban mis dos amigas, las cuales estaban completamente en silencio, levanté la mirada para hacer frente a todos, y unos brazos enormes me rodearon levantándome del suelo varios centímetros, era Emmett y me estaba abrazando, no supe por qué lo hice, pero le devolví el abrazo y empecé a sollozar contra su pecho como una niña pequeña. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo no solía llorar con facilidad.

Ver la preocupación de Emmett por mí, que apenas me conocía, la presión que aguanté durante todo el maldito día, que parecía que nunca iba a acabar… Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un período de tiempo demasiado corto para mí.

—Tranquila, Bella, nadie os hará daño, cálmate, sé lo que está pasando y te juro que no voy a permitir que se acerquen a vosotras, esos hijos de puta, me deben muchas cosas, nadie os tocará —me decía Emmett; yo no era capaz de levantar la cabeza de su pecho, y, maldita sea, le estaba poniendo la camisa perdida, pero a él no parecía importarle.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —preguntó Alice. Jamás había oído ese tono de Alice, su voz era clara y fuerte.

—Cálmate, Alice, te lo explicaré todo, aunque creo que también merezco una explicación por vuestra parte, ¿no crees? —la desafió Emmett—. Vinieron a buscaros al club, creerme cuando te digo que lo destrozaron todo, juraban que os encontrabais ahí, yo salí en vuestra búsqueda cuando las circunstancias me lo permitieron, entonces recibí la llamada de Jasper explicándome lo que le había sucedido, y al ver que no os podría encontrar ni tenía manera de localizaros, vine al encuentro de mi amigo —terminó de explicarnos Emmett.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que ayudarnos? No nos conoces de nada. —Alice volvía al ataque, pero sus palabras eran tan ciertas, ¿por qué nos iba a ayudar?

La voz de Rosalie y el sonido que escuché detrás me hicieron entrar en un estado de terror, se me nubló la vista, los oídos me pitaban y lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue la voz de mi amiga.

—Suelta a Isabella o te vuelo la cabeza.

Sí había sido la voz de Rosalie, pero mucho más seria que de costumbre, aunque yo la escuché muy lejana… Perdí completamente el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

EPOV

Había terminado de cenar, no podía creer lo que Japer me había dicho, los Vulturis en Seattle, eso era muy extraño, ¿qué hacían los malditos italianos en Seattle? Estaban muy lejos de casa, tenía que averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, que estuvieran en Seattle era toda una sorpresa.

¿Qué era lo que buscaban?, o mejor dicho, ¿a quién?

Me levanté de la mesa para servirme un trago, no era capaz de comprender qué sucedía, llevaba muchos años siguiéndoles la pista, no tenían nada en Seattle, estaban buscando a alguien, de eso estaba seguro, pero... ¿a quién?

Salí del comedor para dirigirme a mi despacho, era hora de ponerse a trabajar, había pasado todo el día en reuniones importantes, pero los resultados que obtuve valieron la pena, todo iba sobre ruedas, había trabajado mucho para lograrlo, pero... la próxima reunión me tenía un poco inquieto, si conseguía llevar acabo mi propósito, que todos los allí presentes se involucraran, acabaría el año con unos resultados desorbitados. Yo tenía el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones, Jasper tenía el treinta por ciento, mientras que Emmett no quiso arriesgar demasiado y compró el diez por ciento; con los tres era suficiente para tirar hacia delante, pero yo era un hombre de principios y quería la aprobación completa.

Estaba estudiando las diferentes zonas turísticas, cuando un golpe en la puerta me interrumpió.

—Adelante —dije no muy contento con la interrupción.

—Señor Cullen, los Vulturis están en Seattle, Port Ángeles y en un pueblo pequeño conocido con el nombre de Forks. Señor, llevan días peinando todo el perímetro de estas zonas, están buscando a alguien, aunque de momento no hemos conseguido averiguar a quién, señor — me dijo mi hombre de mayor confianza.

—Gracias, Sam. —Volví a mi informe, aunque mi cabeza estaba muy lejos de esos papeles que tenía sujetos. ¿A quién buscaban? Pero lo más importante era ¿para qué?

—Señor, lo más sorprendente del asunto es que Aro está aquí con ellos.

Esas palabras acabaron con toda mi calma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Sam? ¿Lo has visto tú mismo? —Si me contestaba que estaba seguro, que lo había visto, tendría que comenzar a hacer llamadas.

—No, señor, no lo he visto, pero ha firmado la adquisición de una nave en la zona industrial de Port Ángeles, y por la información que me han dado mis hombres fue él personalmente quien eligió la nave.

—Pero eso lo podría hacer desde Italia —le corregí.

—Cierto, señor, podría hacerlo, desde Italia, sino fuera porque fue personalmente a ver la nave. —La afirmación de Sam no hizo más que alterarme. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo en Port Ángeles? Porque nadie había sabido nada de esto hasta ahora ¿qué era tan importante para venir él mismo?

—Sigue investigando, pero cuidado, si está el mismo Aro Vulturi en Port Ángeles tiene que tener mucho valor para él lo que está buscando, o a quién. Quiero saber qué es lo que busca.

Sam se retiró rápidamente, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. _Maldito miserable, ¿qué estás buscando?_, pensé. Descolgué el auricular del teléfono dispuesto a llamar a mi padre, cuando la melodía de mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Miré el identificador de llamadas, no me lo podía creer, era Heidi, ¿qué diablos quería esa mujer ahora?

Pulsé la tecla de llamada, dispuesto a contestar, pero permanecí en silencio, ya le había dejado las cosas claras, no tenía nada más que decirle.

—Edward, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó.

—Sí —le respondí.

—Escúchame, puedo mejorar, haré todo lo que quieras, lo que me pides, pero por favor no termines con lo nuestro —me dijo. Estaba desesperada, lo podía notar por el tono de su voz.

—Escúchame, Heidi, pensé que te había dejado claras mis intenciones, desde el principio nunca ha habido algo nuestro, fui muy explícito explicándote mis condiciones... —No me gustaba escuchar a una mujer suplicar, pero lo cierto es que yo ya me había cansado de ella.

—Haré lo que sea, puedo cambiar... Por favor, Edward, déjame demostrártelo, déjame verte una última vez... por favor.

—Está bien, Heidi, en una hora mandaré a alguien a recogerte en tu apartamento —con esas palabras me despedí de ella. Si tantas ganas tenía de verme sería bajo mis condiciones, si en una hora no estaba pues allá ella.

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con unos vaqueros y un polo negro, intenté peinarme, pero lo de mi pelo era algo imposible, así que lo dejé tal cual. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que habían transcurrido treinta minutos desde la llamada de Heidi.

Llame a Jared para que recogiera a Heidi y la llevara a un hotel, en el cual solía pasar muchas noches. En ese hotel no tenía por qué preocuparme de los periodistas ni nada por estilo, toda la seguridad del hotel era contratada por mí, yo les realizaba las entrevistas previas así que conocía cómo trabajaban, y lo cierto es que eran muy eficientes respecto a su trabajo.

Me despedí de Embry y de Seth, los dos hicieron un saludo militar y se echaron a reír, estos dos simplemente eran imposibles. Subí al coche y arranqué, saludé a los vigilantes cuando llegué a las casetas, rápidamente me abrieron las puertas para salir de la zona residencial en la que vivía.

En menos de veinte minutos llegué al hotel donde ya estaría esperándome Heidi, sería la última vez que la vería, le explicaría mis intenciones de esta noche, si ella acepta será su problema.

Llegué hasta la recepción del hotel, y la muchacha que estaba detrás del mostrador me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Señor Cullen —dijo.

—Señorita —le contesté. La chica se inclinó más de lo necesario para entregarme la tarjeta de mi habitación.

—Aquí tiene, señor Cullen —me dijo, entregándome la tarjeta.

—Gracias. —Cogí la tarjeta y me dirigí hacía los ascensores privados.

Entré en el ascensor y pulsé el último botón, el cual me dejaría en la planta superior. Mientras el ascensor ascendía me fui preparando para lo que me esperaba, sería honesto con ella, le diría la verdad y le daría la opción a elegir.

Entré en la habitación sin molestarme en llamar, sabía que ella ya había llegado, pude ver el coche de Paul en el aparcamiento privado del hotel.

Efectivamente no me había equivocado, ella estaba ahí, hermosa como siempre. Estaba sentada en un taburete de la cocina comiendo una manzana. Me miró, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, creía que había conseguido convencerme de seguir con nuestro juego; pues bien, pronto desaparecería esa sonrisa, esta sería la última vez.

—Tan hermosa como siempre —le dije, mientras iba en busca de una copa.

—Señor —me contestó.

Me senté en un sofá que estaba situado al lado del mueble bar, podía apreciar que estaba nerviosa, sus gestos la delataban. Tenía que comenzar pronto con mi discurso y acabar de una buena vez con esta tontería.

—Tienes permiso para hablar libremente, Heidi, quiero aclarar ciertas cosas contigo y me gustaría que fueras honesta, de la misma forma que yo lo soy contigo. —Pude ver cómo su gesto cambió, no se esperaba mis palabras. _Perfecto,_ pensé con cierta ironía, es que esta mujer no me conocía ni lo más mínimo, debería haber sabido que no me iba a convencer para que cambiara de opinión.

—Verás, Heidi, eres una mujer increíble, eres hermosa, cuando te propuse este juego sabías lo que pasaría, te expliqué muy claramente cuáles serían las reglas del juego, nunca te prometí nada que no pudiera darte... Te dije que igual que empezaba el juego, se terminaría...

—Pero yo pensaba que significaba algo para ti —me reprochó.

—No, Heidi, fui muy claro contigo, quería sexo: solo sexo, donde lo pasáramos bien los dos. En el momento que percibiera cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento por tu parte, el juego se terminaba, te lo expliqué.

— ¿Entonces por qué has venido? Si no sientes nada por mí no habrías venido, estoy segura que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, pero te niegas a reconocerlos.  
Bien había conseguido cabrear me, no quería ser duro con ella, en realidad no se lo merecía, pero mi paciencia se había agotado.

— ¿Crees que estoy enamorado de ti? —le pregunté.

—Sí.

—Por eso crees que vengo a un hotel, tenemos sexo y después me marcho, a veces participan otras mujeres también, cuando voy a algún evento acabo con otras chicas, sabes que este juego no eres con la única que juego.

Mierda, me había pasado, la mujer empezó a llorar, levantó la cabeza con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, y me preguntó:

— ¿Realmente crees que yo estoy enamorada de ti?

—No, te gusta tener sexo conmigo, de eso estoy completamente seguro, pero prefieres mil veces mi cuenta corriente que a mí, estás enamorada de mi dinero —le expliqué.

—No me dejes, ¿qué voy a hacer? —me preguntó.

—Vamos, Heidi, nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, puedes meterte en la cama de cualquier hombre rico, tienes encanto suficiente para conseguirlo y no tienes escrúpulos a la hora de elegir —le respondí.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer hasta entonces? No estoy dispuesta a bajar mi nivel de vida, he vivido demasiados años en la miseria como para ahora que he llegado hasta aquí caer, no lo haré, me ha costado demasiado trabajo llegar hasta donde estoy.

Su discurso me había hecho ver a la verdadera Heidi, era una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir dinero, no tenía ningún tipo de principios, en realidad sabía que era una persona mentirosa e interesada, pero jamás llegué a imaginar este extremo.

—Mira, si tengo que hablar con la prensa lo haré, no me importa lo que piensen de mí, estoy segura que me ofrecerán grandes cantidades de dinero por dar detalles de mi vida íntima contigo.

_Perfecto, Edward, ahora te está amenazando_, pensé con cierta diversión.

— ¿Quieres dinero?, ¿es eso? —Ya conocía la respuesta, pero igualmente pregunté, nadie me amenazaba.

—No quiero dinero exactamente, solo quiero mantener mi nivel de vida — me contestó, no había vacilado en ningún momento, realmente creía que iba a ceder ante su chantaje.

— ¿Has intentado trabajar? —le pregunté, con total diversión.

—No conseguiría nada trabajando, además, así es mucho más sencillo. ¿Por qué molestarme en intentarlo, cuando tú me ahorras ese esfuerzo?

Cada vez me divertía más la situación, ahora era todo una cuestión de orgullo, le demostraría lo que era, aunque jamás se lo diría con palabras, se lo demostraría, pensé, con cierta malicia.

—Te diré mis condiciones, he tenido un día con muchas sorpresas, algunas poco agradables. Venía con la intención de jugar nuestra última partida juntos, pasarlo bien los dos, pero has conseguido hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Permanecí un rato en silencio, estaba esperando su jugada, aunque yo ya sabía quién sería el vencedor, se podía notar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar por tu boquita —le expliqué y tuve el enorme placer de ver cómo su sonrisa crecía. Realmente creía que había conseguido su objetivo, eso era bueno, nadie me amenazaba.

—Me alegra ver que eres un hombre inteligente, me darás una tarjeta con la cual yo pueda mantener mi nivel de vida, me llevarás a los eventos importantes a los que asistas, y yo mantendré mi boca cerradita, no diré una palabra.

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír, de verdad que era una cínica, pero yo sabía jugar muy bien en este juego.

—La verdad, Heidi, si mantienes la boca cerrada, poco de mí conseguirás —le aclaré.

Ahora la muy loca parecía sorprendida. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, quería conseguir mi objetivo, ya estaba harto de tantos juegos de palabras.

—Verás, me importa una mierda con quién hables, la única perjudicada serías tú —le expliqué—. Además —continué—, si vas a la prensa y cuentas tu vida íntima conmigo sin faltar a la verdad, ¿en qué me perjudicas? Soy un hombre soltero, y la misma prensa me califica de ser un mujeriego, pero por lo contrario, en tu caso, nadie se acercaría a ti, los amigos que presumes tener te apartarían de su vida, no serías bienvenida a ningún tipo de fiesta o reuniones a las que tanto te gusta asistir, nadie confiaría en ti, así se te haría muy difícil atrapar a un millonario, ¿no crees?

Su gesto cambió completa mente, se había borrado esa sonrisa estúpida que tenía dibujada momentos atrás.

—No te comprendo, dijiste que estabas dispuesto a pagar por mi silencio —me contestó.

— Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo. Verás, te dije que estaba dispuesto a pagar por tu boquita, pero no tenía la idea que la mantuvieras cerrada precisamente —le expliqué.

—No te sigo, quieres que cuente todo, ¿es eso? —me preguntó.

Podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba, ya no quedaba nada de la mujer segura de hacía unos instantes.

—Me importa una mierda lo que cuentes o lo que no. —Mi voz salió más autoritaria que de costumbre, pero realmente ya me tenía cansado con tantas tonterías.

Saque un fajo de billetes de 100 dólares; sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se relamió los labios de anticipación, pero ella no podía prevenir mi jugada.

—No pretendo pagar tu silencio, eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, quiero follarme esa boquita por última vez, para mi placer, no para el tuyo.

—No tendría por qué ser la última vez, señor.

Realmente era una cínica, y una verdadera suerte para mí, no es que me gustara la idea de pagar por tener sexo, pero en este caso haría una excepción.

La habitación quedó en silencio, ella conocía mis gustos, al menos respecto al sexo. Me puse de pie delante de ella, quien no levantó la vista del suelo, lo cual fue una suerte para mí, no quería verle la cara, no me apetecía. Sabía que lo hacía voluntariamente, pero no me gustaba pensar en la idea de tener que dar nada a cambio de sexo, pero claro estaba que si tenía que pagar solo sería yo quien lo iba a disfrutar, no iba a permitir que ella disfrutara con esta experiencia, ya disfrutaría más tarde con el dinero.

—Arrodíllate. —Me quité el polo lo más rápido que pude, quería terminar pronto, me desabroché el botón de los vaqueros y a continuación bajé la cremallera, mostrando así mi erección, no llevaba ropa interior.

Acercó su boca hasta mi polla, dio un lametón desde abajo hasta arriba. La agarré del pelo invitándola a continuar, ella comprendió mi invitación y abrió completamente su boca. Mis caderas cogieron impulso solas, comencé a mecerme hacia delante y hacia atrás, cada vez más profundo. Realmente era una experta, no tenía ninguna duda de que si quisiera dedicarse al oficio más antiguo del mundo sería una de las mujeres más ricas de esta ciudad.

Media hora más tarde salía del hotel, había intentado terminar mi relación con Heidi lo mejor que la situación me lo permitió, ella entendió perfectamente mi mensaje, así que esperaba no volver a saber más de ella.

Necesitaba descansar, mañana tendría que preparar toda la documentación necesaria para que los inversores apostaran por mi nuevo proyecto, era un negocio seguro, lo tenía todo muy bien estudiado.

Veinte minutos más tarde me encontraba frente a las puertas de los vigilantes de seguridad que se encargaban de la seguridad de la zona, cuando se percataron de que era yo me dedicaron un gesto con la mano a modo saludo supuse, me abrieron las puertas, permitiéndome así el acceso hacia mi casa.

Aparqué el vehículo en el garaje y fui directamente hacia el bar, me serví una copa y me senté en el sofá; dejé el vaso encima de la mesa que tenía delante y comencé a pasarme las manos por el pelo, solía hacerlo cuando me sentía nervioso o frustrado. No podía dejar de pensar en Aro, ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué estaba buscando?, ¿para qué?

Esa noche me permití beber hasta caer inconsciente.

Me desperté en el sofá de la sala de bar, me dispuse a ir al baño para darme una ducha y acabar con cualquier signo de la noche pasada.

Tenía un aspecto terrible. Me duché y bajé al salón para ver qué había preparado Lily para el desayuno. Realmente no tenía mucho apetito, pero ante mis ojos había una gran variedad de platos perfectamente colocados y cada uno de ellos más apetecible.

Me pasé el resto del día en mi despacho preparando la reunión que tenía mañana. Jasper llamó varias veces, no había novedades sobre Aro y eso me tenía bastante inquieto. También llamó Emmett, me imploró para que cancelara la reunión y salir a divertirnos un rato, le expliqué lo que sabía sobre Aro y sus hombres, pero no pareció darle ninguna importancia. Bueno, Emmett era Emmett, él siempre veía la vida de forma distinta. Nunca había visto a mi amigo serio, ni siquiera en nuestros momentos más difíciles; nadie conseguía arruinar su estado de ánimo, realmente era admirable.

Esa noche decidí acostarme temprano, tenía que recuperar las horas de sueño de la noche anterior, necesitaba estar al cien por cien para la reunión que me esperaba al día siguiente.

El sol entraba a través de los enormes cristales. Me fui un rato al gimnasio para estar en forma; tras una larga sesión de entrenamiento subí a darme una ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en Aro, estuve repasando mentalmente todos los movimientos de los años anteriores que habían realizado los Vulturi. Tenían negocias a nivel Europeo, ¿pero en Seattle? No... Tenía que estar buscando a alguien, pero ¿a quién? Había revisado los periódicos, no había ninguna visita de nadie importante en Seattle o alrededores, mis hombres revisaron todo, ¿qué quería ese bastardo? Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, necesitaba centrarme en la reunión que tendría lugar de aquí unas cuantas horas más.

Llamé a Jasper y a Emmett para comer con ellos, ninguno puso ningún impedimento en comer juntos. Seth y Embry cogieron el coche para situarse detrás del mío, yo iba acompañado por Sam. Debía reunirme con mis amigos en menos de diez minutos, no soportaba llegar tarde a mis citas y esperaba lo mismo por parte de mis acompañantes, me cabreaba la impuntualidad de las personas.

La comida con Emmett y Jasper pasó rápidamente entre risas y bromas.

Emmett no estaba muy emocionado con tener que asistir a la reunión, pero era mi amigo y él tenía el diez por ciento de las acciones, así que debía acudir, al menos para respaldarme. Suponía una gran inversión, había decidido invertir en Europa, alargar nuestra cadena de restaurantes. Emmett se encargaría de los planos, mientras Jasper de su construcción, todo estaba calculado al milímetro, era un negocio seguro.

La tarde llegó rápidamente, y con eso la reunión que tan ansiosamente había estado esperando. Estaba dispuesto a comprar las acciones de los que no quisieran arriesgar, me importaba una mierda pagar el doble de su valor actual, yo estaba convencido que se revalorarían cuatro veces más de su precio actual.

La reunión estaba siendo un verdadero coñazo, todos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar, sabían perfectamente que yo jamás perdía, e iba a ser yo quien estuviera al mando de este negocio; era conocido por ser un monstruo en los negocios, una máquina que nunca acepta perder. El señor Barner estaba a punto de comenzar su discurso, el viejo siempre hacía lo mismo, intentaba hacerse notar, refregarnos el éxito de sus empresas, era un hombre arrogante.

—Bla, bla, bla, muy bien, pues yo no tengo ninguna intención de aguantar otra vez el mismo discurso de siempre, así que me retiro, señores.

Emmett se levantó de su lugar y se fue, no sin antes decirnos a mí y a Jasper que nos esperaba en el club que está pasado el desvío hacia Port Ángeles.

Yo miré a Jasper, no podía creer lo que había hecho Emmett, pero la cara de mi amigo me demostró que él estaba igual que yo, realmente Emmett nunca medía las consecuencias de sus actos, era como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

El señor Barner carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos los ahí presentes, la sala había quedado en completo silencio tras las palabras de Emmett, el cual salió por la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en la cara.

Una hora más tarde terminaba la maldita reunión, había sido un éxito, pero también un coñazo. Iba a matar a Emmett, se había levantado y marchado por aburrimiento, no tenía ningún motivo de peso para actuar de esa manera, me iba a escuchar. En algunos momentos de la vida se debía tener la seriedad necesaria, nadie quería aguantar el maldito discurso, pero su comportamiento dejó mucho que desear. Se trataba de transmitir confianza a los pequeños inversores, él iba a ser el encargado de hacer los malditos planos, la imagen de un hombre serio y responsable contaba bastante llegado a ese punto.

—Emmett es Emmett, Edward, no le des más vueltas —me dijo Jasper, mientras nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento.

—Lo sé, pero su comportamiento ha sido grosero e imprudente.

—Cierto, voto por ir a ese club y patearle el trasero, después nos tomaremos unas cuantas copas y disfrutaremos de las mujeres que ofrezca el lugar, ¿qué te parece?

—Suena de maravilla. —En ese momento apareció Sam, el cual venía con una expresión divertida.

—Señor Whitlock —saludó.

—Me alegro de verte, Sam, ¿donde están los muchachos? —preguntó Jasper.

—Ese par son como dos adolescentes descontrolados, no sé qué voy hacer con ellos...

— ¿Dónde diablos están ahora? — intervine.

—Han ido a por unos refrescos, señor, enseguida se reunirán con nosotros —me respondió.

—Bien.

—Yo voy saliendo hacía el club, nos vemos allí, Edward.

Jasper le dio la mano a Sam como despedida y salió del aparcamiento como alma que lleva el diablo. Acababa de adquirir su nuevo "capricho", como él mismo lo había llamado. Su "capricho" consistía en un porche de un tono amarillo demasiado llamativo para mi gusto, pero él estaba encantado con el vehículo y su color.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sam y yo salíamos del aparcamiento seguido por los chicos, ese par no tienen remedio, me explicaba con una sonrisa.

Sam me informó de los movimientos que habían realizado los Vulturi, decía que se habían reunido varios hombres en el almacén, lo cual indicaba que pronto habría movimiento, sus hombres aseguraban que todavía nadie había salido del lugar.

El resto del camino fuimos en completo silencio, estábamos sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Yo, por mi parte, seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Aro, no conseguía encontrar ninguna respuesta, ¿qué buscaba?, y ¿para qué? El teléfono de Sam comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en el interior del vehículo. La cara de Sam cambió rápidamente, parecía sorprendido, algo iba mal.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sam? —le pregunté cuando finalizó la llamada.

—Aro acaba de llegar al almacén de Port Ángeles —me contestó. Algo de mucho valor estaba buscando ese mal nacido, ¿qué sería...?

Estábamos llegando al aparcamiento del club, cuando un Porsche igual al de Jasper salió a toda velocidad y se abrió paso entre el trafico de una manera impresionante.

— ¡Edward, Edward! —Jasper estaba gritando, venía a toda carrera hacía mí, ¿qué cojones le pasaba?

Sam y yo bajamos del vehículo alarmados por los gritos de mi amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jasper? —le pregunté.

— ¡Me han robado delante de mis narices, voy a matar a esos hijos de puta! De seguro que era una banda organizada, jamás había visto tanta rapidez. ¿Has visto cómo han salido del aparcamiento? Esos tíos deben pertenecer a alguna banda muy bien organizada.

—Vamos tras ellos, Jasper, los cogeremos, amigo.

No había terminado la frase cuando mi amigo ya estaba en el puesto de copiloto._ Perfecto_, pensé, _¿qué más podía ocurrir...?_

Esta vez conduciría yo. Sam se colocó en el asiento trasero, su rostro había cambiado completamente, los causantes del robo iban a recibir una lección imposible de olvidar.

Salí a toda prisa del aparcamiento, pero no había ni rastro del coche de Jasper, el cual estaba muy concentrado con su teléfono.

—Dirección Seattle, Edward —me dijo mi amigo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Maldita sea, ¿por quién me tomas? El coche lleva instalado un localizador, le estoy siguiendo la pista desde el jodido teléfono. Esos tíos no saben con quién se han metido, pero... Te juro que nunca olvidarán esta noche —sentenció mi amigo.

Iba subiendo la velocidad del coche, había alcanzado los ciento ochenta y no había rastro del coche de Jasper.

— ¿Seguro que es dirección Seattle? —le pregunté.

—Sí —me respondió, colocándose el teléfono en la oreja, ¿a quién estaba llamando? Pocos segundos después mis dudas quedaron resultas, había llamado a su equipo de seguridad, estaba empezando a sentir lástima por esos pobres desgraciados que se habían apropiado de algo que no era suyo.

Localicé el coche de mi amigo. Miré el marcador de velocidad, iba a doscientos kilómetros; esos tipos no sabían a quién le habían robado, pero eran muy buenos al volante.

Subí la velocidad hasta quedar pegado al trasero del Porsche. Jasper había informado a Emmett de la situación, el cual parecía muy divertido, sus carcajadas se escucharon por todo el vehículo y Jasper no parecía muy contento con su reacción. Cuando todo esto se solucionara Emmett tendría problemas, y serios.

—Vamos detrás vuestro, jefe —la voz de Embry pilló por sorpresa a Jasper, que dio un salto en el asiento.

—Verás, Jasper, todos mis coches, al igual que el tuyo, llevan localizador, pero también me tomé la libertad de instalarles unos micrófonos en el cual se pueden escuchar las conversaciones mantenidas dentro del vehículo. Todos están conectados entre sí, consiguiendo de esta manera comunicarnos entre nosotros. Tú me entiendes, facilitar el trabajo en caso de emergencia.

Me miró sorprendido, no se lo esperaba, pero rápidamente su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre.

—Eres un obseso del control, Edward, no se puede controlar todo, algún día esa costumbre te traerá problemas, amigo. —Pude percibir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, _¿que estaba pensando...?_

Intenté ponerme a la altura del Porsche para ver la cara de esos tipos, pero fue imposible, cada vez que lo intentaba él también cambiaba de carril; no me permitía adelantarlo, no me dejaba ponerme a su altura, realmente me estaba empezando a cabrear. ¿Qué se pensaba? A mí no me iba a despistar, lo cogería y no me importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar.

El muy maldito no paraba de adelantar coches, intentaba dejarme atrás. _No lo vas a conseguir_, pensé con cierta malicia. Yo, por mi parte, no me movía de carril, ya que los coches se hacían a un lado cada vez que me situaba detrás de ellos, tenía que reconocer que el tío que conducía el Porsche era bueno, muy bueno.

Mi cabeza formó un plan rápidamente. Estábamos cerca del desvío hacia la zona industrial de Seattle. _Te tengo, canalla._

—Embry, deja la autopista e incorpórate en el próximo desvío, sitúate al lado del Porsche una vez se sitúe detrás de mí, no le permitas adelantarte, quiero que te quedes a su altura, le obligaremos a coger el desvío hacia la zona industrial de Seattle.

Jasper y Sam esbozaron una tremenda sonrisa, mientras que Embry me felicitaba por mi plan, no podrían escapar de dos coches en una zona industrial, en algún momento conseguiríamos encerrarles.

—Una vez ese canalla se vea obligado a coger el desvío, sigue la autopista hacia la siguiente salida, te llevará un poco más de tiempo, pero nos encontraremos en la zona industrial, lo acorralaremos entre los dos.

No había terminado la frase, cuando Embry abandonó la autopista para volverse a incorporar un par de kilómetros más delante. El Porsche, por su parte, seguía subiendo la velocidad. Si seguía así mi plan podría fallar, reduciría un poco la velocidad, a ver si conseguía que él hiciese lo mismo.

Jasper llamó a Emmett para informarle de dónde nos encontrábamos y poner en aviso que nos dirigíamos hacía la zona industrial de Seattle. Emmett podría ser de gran ayuda si las cosas se ponían feas, no sabíamos si iban armados, por su bien más les valía que así fuera, porque las iban a pasar canutas. Había tenido un día muy largo, me apetecían unos tragos y la compañía de alguna mujer, quería borrar la imagen de Heidi arrodillada mientras me follaba su boca, la cual era capaz de escupir el peor veneno.

Seguíamos a la carrera, realmente a la velocidad que íbamos era de locos. Mi plan no funcionó, el Porsche aumentaba la velocidad, así que me vi obligado a hacer lo mismo. Estábamos llegando a la incorporación de la autopista, esperaba que ese par hubieran pisado el acelerador, de lo contrario no podríamos encerrarle.

— ¡Ahí están los chicos! —dijo el pobre Jasper, estaba demasiado calmado para la situación que estábamos viviendo, no lo entendía, al fin y al cabo era su coche el que habían robado.

— ¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo, Jasper?

—Verás, Edward, es algo difícil de explicar, pero tengo un presentimiento extraño, algo va a ocurrir y me da la sensación que no será especialmente malo.

—Embry, Seth, esperaros que se ponga en el carril derecho, yo por mi parte reduciré la velocidad, que piense que ha conseguido su objetivo.

Pocos segundos después el Porsche de Jasper cambiaba al carril derecho.  
— ¡Ahora! —grité.

Embry se puso a la altura del coche. Esos tíos parecían no haber notado nada, mejor, pero poco después el Porsche aceleraba y reducía la velocidad sin ningún tipo de sentido, ya había notado mi jugada, se salía del carril como dirigiéndose a Embry, intentaba echarlo de la carretera.

—Mantente firme —le dije a Embry.

Estaba seguro que no lo embestiría, a esa velocidad sería un accidente mortal y nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido como para realizar esa acción.

La situación se estaba volviendo algo extraña; mantenía la velocidad y había dejado de intentar adelantar a Embry. El desvío estaba muy próximo, algo estaban tramando, no era una reacción normal. Mis reflejos actuaron antes que mi cabeza, el muy hijo de puta frenó de golpe, pero yo fui más rápido y cambié de carril, ya estábamos a pocos metros del desvío, no le quedó más opción que cogerlo.

—Los tenemos —dijo Sam, el cual se había mantenido bastante distante durante nuestra pequeña persecución.

Bien, esos hijos de puta iban a conocer a Edward Cullen, casi hacen que nos matemos todos.

Pocos segundas más tarde estábamos en la zona industrial de Seattle, era el lugar ideal para darles una lección, fuera de miradas curiosas.

—No conocen la zona —afirmó Jasper, al ver que su coche no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de una nave. _Perfecto_, pensé. Solo teníamos que esperar que entraran en una carretera sin salida, que eran las que abundaban por estas zonas.

Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba ¿pero qué coño hacían? Llevábamos varios minutos alrededor de la misma nave, estaba a punto de embestirlos, cuando por fin tomó la decisión de coger una dirección distinta, la cual consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.

Avanzamos varios kilómetros más, cuando por fin quedaron acorralados. Estaba intentando dar la vuelta al vehículo, de verdad me tomaban por una persona tan estúpida, aceleré y frené de golpe, el coche quedó cruzado en medio de la calzada ocupando parte de los dos carriles por la cual estaba compuesta, impidiendo el paso a cualquier vehículo. Apagué el coche con un cabreo bastante evidente, miré a Jasper y Sam, los dos parecían estar con el mismo estado de humor que yo.

Vi cómo Jasper se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, abría la puerta y salía en busca de los hombres, los cuales se habían apropiado de su coche.

Caminaba seguro de sí mismo, podías percibir el cabreo que llevaba en su forma de moverse, estaba tenso, preparado para la batalla.

La puerta del copiloto del Porsche se abrió y una mujer salió de él, al encuentro de mi amigo. Era una mujer pequeña, pero bastante atractiva… Espera ¿una mujer? Mi cabreo aumentó al darme cuenta que era una mujer muy frágil, de seguro la habían obligado a subir al coche.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote —dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente a Jasper.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita —le contestó Jasper. Claro, él había atado cabos y había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, la habían obligado a ir con ellos.

—Mi nombre es Alice Brandon y… —No puede terminar de escuchar su frase porque una loca salió de la puerta trasera del Porsche.

—Cállate, no le digas nuestro nombre —le dijo la rubia.

—Oh, vamos, Rose, podemos confiar en él —intervino la tal Alice.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — le preguntaba la rubia.

—Porque lo sé y punto —le contestó, sacándole la lengua.

En mi cabeza se estaba formando un puzle donde ninguna pieza encajaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No la habían obligado? Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza: ¿sería el conductor quien las había obligado? De seguro sería un hombre de alguna banda callejera, las mujeres eran muy atractivas y vestían de una forma provocativa y elegante, no tenían pinta de delincuentes, de seguro el hombre que conducía las había amenazado de alguna manera...

—Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, no os voy hacer daño, solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío. —Esas simples palabras de Jasper elevaron mi cabreo a un punto inimaginable. ¿Así que el conductor las había amenazando con herirlas? Lo iba a lamentar. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí en dirección de las dos mujeres.

—Espérate aquí, Sam —le ordené a mi guardaespaldas antes de salir del vehículo—. Sal solo en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario —rectifiqué antes de alejarme del vehículo.

—Así lo haré, señor —me respondió. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el vehículo que teníamos delante.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a Jasper, aunque mis ojos no abandonaban el coche que tenía delante, mi cabreo iba subiendo de volumen. ¿Es que ese maldito no iba a salir? Yo mismo estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí si no salía por su propio pie pronto.

Cuando llegué a la altura de Jasper pude notar cómo todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí, la mujer rubia estaba nerviosa y me atrevería a decir que incluso asustada, mientras que su compañera parecía segura de sí misma, no apartaba los ojos de Jasper, el cual la miraba con una mirada que jamás le había visto antes.

— ¿Vuestro amigo no va a dar la cara? —Mi voz destila rabia, ese maldito lo iba a lamentar.

Emmett hacía acto de presencia en ese preciso momento, estaba de espaldas a él, pero el sonido de su Jeep era inconfundible. _Bien_, pensé, el muy maldito había llegado en el momento exacto.

— ¿Es que no vas a salir nunca de ahí? Te advierto que no soy un hombre paciente. —Esta vez me dirigí al hombre que se ocultaba dentro del coche de Jasper, no podía verlo, ya que había quedado estacionado en un lugar sin iluminación.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Alice? ¿Vosotras robasteis el coche de Jasper?, ¿por qué? —La voz de Emmett y sus preguntas me pillaron con la guardia baja. ¿Robasteis? ¿Las conocía?—. Yo os habría llevado a donde sea que necesitarais ir —continuó Emmett, aunque esta vez en su voz había cierto reproche.

Su mirada pasó de Alice a su amiga, y con el más absoluto descaro la desnudó con los ojos. Mi cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas, ¿quién eran? ¿De qué conocían a Emmett? Las carcajadas de mi amigo me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—Nunca pensé que nadie se atrevería a robar a Jasper —dijo entre risas—. Jasper me llamó para decirme dónde estaba y lo que ocurría, aseguraba que había sido obra de un profesional, que por la rapidez con la que conseguisteis robarle, la manera de conducir, incluso tuvo que pedir refuerzos a Edward.

Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar, conocía a Emmett demasiado bien, estaba buscando a alguien, ¿a quién? Sería al hombre que conducía, a lo mejor quería darle una lección a ese tipo, perfecto, ya éramos dos.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó con una seriedad que no era propia de mi amigo. ¿Quién?

La puerta del Porsche se abrió. Pensé que por fin le vería la cara a ese mal nacido, cuando una mujer salió. Miré a Jasper, el cual había quedado tan sorprendido como yo, por el amor de dios. Busqué a Emmett con la mirada, el cual tenía los ojos puestos en la chica que acababa de salir; miré a la chica… Ay, dios, era espectacular, su ropa era elegante y provocativa, igual que la de sus dos amigas. Tenía un cabello castaño con algunos reflejos rojizos, era su cabello natural, era precioso. No podía verle los ojos, ya que tenía la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo, pero sí podía ver que sus mejillas estaban coloradas, estaba pasando vergüenza. Una ternura, que no era propia de mí, se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, quería correr hacía la chica, obligarla a mirarme a los ojos, pero también quería castigarla por arriesgar su vida en ese maldito coche.

La chica levantó la mirada, y me quedé paralizado, unos enormes ojos marrones suplicaban buscando ayuda. Emmett se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la chica le devolvió el abrazo, se empezaron a escuchar sollozos que provenían de la muchacha.

Por primera vez en la vida no sabía qué hacer, quería matar a Emmett, por el simple hecho de tocarla. Unos celos totalmente desconocidos por mí se apoderaron de todo mi cuerpo y mente... ¿Qué me pasaba?

—Tranquila, Bella, nadie os hará daño, cálmate, sé lo que está pasando y te juro que no voy a permitir que se acerquen a vosotras, esos hijos de puta, me deben muchas cosas, nadie os tocará.

¿Daño? ¿Quién era el loco capaz de hacerle daño a alguien como ella? Da igual, ya no importaba, nadie la tocaría, quien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima se las vería personalmente conmigo… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No la conocía de nada...

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —le preguntó Alice, la cual se había alejado un poco de nosotros, parecía desconfiada.

—Cálmate, Alice, te lo explicaré todo, aunque creo que también merezco una explicación por vuestra parte, ¿no crees? —le contestó Emmett, el cual todavía mantenía sus malditos brazos alrededor de la chica—. Vinieron a buscaros al club, creerme cuando te digo que lo destrozaron todo, juraban que os encontrabais ahí, yo salí en vuestra búsqueda cuando las circunstancias me lo permitieron, entonces recibí la llamada de Jasper explicándome lo que le había sucedido, y al ver que no os podría encontrar ni tenía manera de localizaros, vine al encuentro de mi amigo —terminó de explicarle Emmett. ¿Buscarlas?, ¿qué habían hecho?

— ¿Por qué tendrías que ayudarnos? No nos conoces de nada.

Las palabras de Alice, me dejaron con cara de póker. ¿Qué cojones pasaba aquí? No entendía nada.

—Suelta a Isabella o te vuelo la cabeza.

Isabella, ese era su nombre...

Mi mente volvió a la realidad y la tensión que se había apoderado del lugar. La rubia tenía una pistola, la cual apuntaba directa mente a Emmett, el cual sostenía a Isabella en brazos, había perdido el conocimiento, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Estaría enferma? La llevaría conmigo, obligaría al mejor médico a hacerle un chequeo.

—Suelta la pistola.

Sam había llegado al lugar sin llamar la atención de ninguna de las mujeres, y ahora apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de la rubia.

—Baja la pistola, Sam —le ordené—. ¿Qué cojones pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes sois? —Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba respuestas.

—Edward, Bella necesita un medico, se ha desmayado —me dijo Emmett.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de las chicas, ya que Alice se relajó y la otra chica dejó de apuntar a Emmett, el cual no se había dejado impresionar en ningún momento.

— ¿Quién os persigue? —Esta vez fue Jasper el que preguntó, mirando directamente a Alice.

—Los Vulturi —interrumpió Emmett.

Tanto Jasper como yo no esperábamos esa respuesta, era a ellas a quien buscaba Aro, ¿por qué? Habíamos investigado a los Vulturi, seguido sus pasos, llevábamos días intentando averiguar qué quería Aro, y ahora las respuestas venían a nosotros, sin ni siquiera buscarlas, vaya ironía del destino.

— ¿Cómo sabes quien nos persigue? —preguntó la rubia, ahora no me engañaba, estaba asustada, y era totalmente comprensible.

—Emmett, nos tendieron una emboscada, por ese motivo nos vimos obligadas a robar el coche de tu amigo. Rosalie realizó las operaciones mecánicas para poner en marcha esa preciosidad, mientras Bella y yo controlábamos el club, se suponía que teníamos que llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle y de ahí coger un vuelo, que nos llevaría a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Todos nos quedemos asombrados por la honestidad de Alice, quien en segundos nos había relatado los motivos por los cuales se apoderaron del coche de Jasper.

Jasper abrazó a Alice y esta hundió la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bella es una gran conductora, nunca nos hubieran cogido con ella al volante, no es la primera vez que tenemos que huir. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabemos cuál será la última vez, siempre cambiado de lugar, de amigos, y ¡para qué!

—Cálmate, Rose —la interrumpió Alice.

— ¿Qué me calme? Mira dónde estamos, maldita sea, Alice, otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no.

Alice corrió al encuentro de su amiga, la cual se había sentado en el suelo, por sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas sin control, estaba temblando.

—Os ayudaremos, ¿hacía donde vais, Alice? —intervino Jasper.

Rosalie levantó la mirada hacia Jasper y una irónica sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

— ¿Por qué harías algo así? No somos tan estúpidas. Largaros de aquí, coge tu coche de niño rico y lárgate, no os necesitamos...

—Soy un caballero, señorita, no voy a dejar a tres mujeres indefensas en la zona industrial de Seattle, os llevaré donde necesitéis.

Tras las palabras de Jasper hubo un corto silencio, parecía que estaban estudiando la oferta de Jasper. A mí realmente no me importaba la decisión que tomaran, Isabella se quedaría conmigo, al precio que fuera.

—Al aeropuerto de Seattle —dijo Alice.

—Deberías ir a un médico, ¿qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Emmett, separando a la chica de su cuerpo, pero sin soltarla en ningún momento.

—A Bella no le sucede nada, estoy segura que se olvidó de comer, su cuerpo se alimentó de adrenalina y cuando te vio a ti, por alguna extraña razón, toda la adrenalina la abandonó, y eso provocó su desmayo, no es nada grave.

Las palabras de Alice me hicieron hervir en rabia, ¿había dicho que se había olvidado de comer? Oh, diosss. Por mi mano empezó a recorrer cierto cosquilleo, esa mujer se había ganado un castigo. Primero casi se mata conduciendo a esa velocidad y frenando de golpe, dejando su vida a la capacidad de mis reflejos, y luego se desmaya por falta de ingerir alimentos. Cuando recobrara el sentido suplicaría por... Una vocecita interrumpió mis pensamientos: _No es tuya_ me recordaba la voz de mi conciencia.

Jasper abrió a puerta del Porsche para Alice, indicándole que entrara, esta no dudó en ningún momento.

Emmett iba en camino al Jeep, cargando a Bella.

—Estás loco —le dije a Emmett.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —me preguntó.

—Yo llevaré a Isabella, dudo que alguien sin conocimiento puede ir en ese coche sin sufrir ningún daño. —Emmett conducía como un loco, pero yo sabía que era capaz de conducir con Isabella sin provocarle ninguna lesión, pero no soportaba la idea de que no viajara conmigo, estaba empezando a conocer el poder de los celos.

—Yo iré contigo, pero te advierto, si no vamos directamente al aeropuerto te volaré la cabeza sin dudarlo —lo amenazó Rosalie, lo cual solo consiguió una enorme sonrisa por parte de Emmett.

Emmett depositó a Isabella en la parte trasera del Mercedes, Jasper ya había encendido el Porsche. Le lancé las llaves de mi coche a Sam y entré a la parte trasera del coche.

Era preciosa, no había tenido el placer de ver tan de cerca su piel, la cual parecía suave, muy suave. Su cabello era precioso, ese maldito vestido que llevaba era demasiado provocativo, solo yo podía verla vestida de esa forma. Maldita sea, otra vez los malditos celos, jamás había sentido esa posesividad por nadie, me hervía la sangre nada más de pensar que algún hombre que no fuera yo la tocara...

Sam inició la marcha hacia el aeropuerto, ella no se subiría a un avión, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Acaricié su mano con la mía, su piel era más suave de lo que pensaba, pero una corriente eléctrica me obligó a retirarla… ¿qué había sido eso?

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, regalándome el placer de contemplar el marrón chocolate más hermoso que jamás había visto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen realmente muy feliz, tenía mis dudas si esta historia gustaria o de lo contrario era un coñazo, una vez mas gracias a tod s. El capitulo es cortito, pero necesario.

5. Problemas

Primera parte.

Una corriente eléctrica me hizo abrir los ojos de repente, ¿qué había sido eso? No me dio tiempo a procesar qué me había pasado, cuando unos ojos, con la mirada más hermosa e intensa que jamás había visto, captaron toda mi atención. Mi mente dejó de pensar. Su mirada era intensa; un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda, parecía que intentara entrar en mi mente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, jamás nadie me había observado de esa forma. No aguante más tiempo la intensidad de esa mirada, bajé la vista al suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante que había llamado mi atención.

¿Pero...? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Me incorporé de un salto, mala idea, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, me había mareado, podría apostar que estaba más pálida de lo habitual.

—Tranquiliza, te… te has desmayado.

Esa voz, esos ojos... La cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas. Ya me acordaba… nos habían cogido, nos habían acorralado en la zona industrial de Seattle. Mi cabeza empezó a funcionar. Alice, Rose... una pistola. _Una jodida pistola_, ¿qué había pasado? Mi corazón empezó a latir con más frecuencia, levanté los ojos para enfrentarme a mi secuestrador, le iba a exigir una explicación, ¿dónde estaban mis amigas? Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, toda la explicación y valor se fue tan rápidamente como vino, no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra.

—Creo que no me he presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Yo soy Isabella Swan, aunque todo el mundo me llama Bella, odio Isabella, no me gusta, prefiero que me llamen Bella.

_Genial, diez puntos para ti, Bella_, me dije con cierto sarcasmo, mi voz había sonado baja y débil, sin ningún tipo de seguridad, por no hablar de las tonterías que llegué a soltar, qué le importaba a él cómo prefería que me llamaran. _Tonta, tonta, Bella_, me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Saqué todo el valor que me fue posible y formulé la pregunta que tan desesperadamente necesitaba hacer:

— ¿Dónde están Alice y Rose? —le pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Delante de ti —me respondió.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí o qué? Observé el asiento vació del copiloto, hasta este momento no había notado la presencia del hombre que conducía. Su cabello era oscuro, sus ojos del mismo tono que su cabello, no estaba del todo segura de qué color era, en el interior del vehículo no había ningún tipo de luz para ayudar a mis ojos a ver, solo se iluminaba con las luces de fuera, provenientes de otros vehículos. Aun así podía ver las facciones de su cara, eran duras y muy definidas, no quería ni pensar en el tamaño de su espalda, era enorme, me recordó a Emmett, aunque estaba casi segura que este hombre era un poco más pequeño de tamaño y mayor de edad.

—Su nombre es Sam —me dijo Edward, en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera Sam, que estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, pudo escucharlo.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros, no estaba dispuesta a volver a hablar, ya había dicho demasiadas tonterías. No entendía qué me pasaba, sencillamente este hombre me ponía nerviosa, me dedicaría a preguntarle lo que quería saber y ya está. Según sus respuestas actuaria de una forma o de otra, sí, esa era una buena opción.

Un incómodo silencio nos envolvió por completo. ¿Dónde íbamos? ¿Qué había pasado? Mi mente no paraba de buscar la menor pista de a dónde nos dirigíamos, alguna señal que me diera una pista.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —_Ohh, Bella_, lo había preguntado en voz alta. _¡Tonta, tonta!_ gritaba una voz dentro de mi cabeza, tenía la sensación que no me iba a gustar su respuesta.

El hombre me miró directamente a los ojos, podía ver su seguridad, sus labios se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa torcida y seductora. Espera, ¿seductora? Intentaba seducirme. No, no, eso era imposible, no tenía necesidad, estaba segura que podría tener a quien quisiera en su cama, mujeres mucho más atractivas que yo, del estilo de Rose.

—Vamos a despedir a tus amigas al aeropuerto; ellas viajan en los coches de delante. Alice va con Jasper y Rosalie viaja con Emmett, nos han dicho que os dirigíais al aeropuerto de Seattle, que os esperaban allí.

Eso era todo, no me había secuestrado… ¿me estaba haciendo un favor? No lo conocía de nada así que... ¿por qué?, ¿a qué precio? _A lo mejor es una buena persona y nos ha visto apuradas y no le importa llevarnos al aeropuerto_, una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me gritó. Despedirnos despedirnos… Me quedé helada, un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna desde abajo hasta arriba, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

— ¿Despedirnos? —me atreví a preguntarle.

No me había percatado que estaba esperando esa pregunta, lo podía ver a través de sus ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en los míos, su sonrisa había desaparecido, sustituyéndola por una fina línea, me dio la sensación que me estaba analizando cada movimiento, cada expresión...

—Sí —me respondió.

Me quedé atónita ante su repuesta. _Sí_, había dicho, y ya está, y ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Yo no me iba a despedir de nadie, en todo caso de él, pero no de las chicas.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me obligué a tranquilizarme, de nada me iba a servir ponerme histérica. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, pero esta vez no iba a dejarme vencer por su intensa mirada.

—Estamos llegando, señor —dijo de repente Sam.

En esa fracción de segundo aproveché para desviar mis ojos, puesto que me vi liberada de su mirada por un instante, podía notar sus ojos clavados en mí, pero no volvería a desafiarlo, me había quedado claro quién vencería.

—Bien —contestó.

En mi cabeza comenzó a formarse un plan, tenía que escapar de él, pero ¿cómo? Estaba atrapada en la parte trasera de un coche, con mi secuestrador personal, por no mencionar que el coche iba a toda velocidad.

— ¿Trabajas para Aro? —le solté de repente, ni siquiera llegué a pensar en la pregunta que formulé cuando ya lo había dicho.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo sus facciones se endurecían y su cuerpo se tensó, apretaba los puños con fuerza...

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —me preguntó.

—Bueno, verás, creo que es algo evidente, ¿sino por qué iba a viajar en un coche con un desconocido y, además, iba a despedirme de las personas que considero mis hermanas?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aunque desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

—Así que das por hecho que te despedirás de ellas y vendrás conmigo, no montarás ninguna escena. Interesante...

— ¿Tengo elección? —le desafié.

—En realidad no —me respondió.

Una idea cruzó rápidamente mi cabeza, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. _Él podía ser Edward Cullen, pero yo era Isabella Swan, ya veremos quién se despide de quien..._ pensé con cierta malicia.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta — le dije.

—No seas ridícula, no trabajo para Aro.

¿Entonces qué quería de mí? No le conocía, no lo entendía, al final la gran pregunta era: ¿qué diablos quería de mí?

—No lo comprendo —le dije en un susurro.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, podía ver ya las luces del aeropuerto, se podían ver las luces rojas a lo lejos, las grandes pistas iluminadas de un blanco intenso.

— ¿Sam trabaja para ti?

Mi pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, me miró fijamente, esta vez tenía que ser fuerte, aguantarle la mirada, necesitaba esa confirmación por su parte.

—Sí, es mi hombre de confianza.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que es tu guardaespaldas?

— Más o menos. —Fue toda la respuesta que obtuve por su parte, pero ya era lo suficiente para mí.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Tenía que formularle la gran pregunta, yo no poseía ninguna fortuna, no le había hecho nada, así que no entendía sus motivos para obligarme a ir con él.

— Todo a su tiempo, Isabella...

Lo dijo arrastrando las últimas sílabas de mi nombre en un tono que me hizo estremecer, me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, en realidad me gustaba todo de él. Su rostro, su cuerpo, incluso me temía que incluso su personalidad, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan tranquilo, tan misterioso...

_Ay, Bella, y tú llamabas loca a Alice, lo tuyo es mucho peor_, me decía una vocecita.

El coche estacionó junto a la entrada del aeropuerto, podía ver cómo Alice bajaba del Porsche y Rosalie del Jeep. ¿Qué se suponía que quería que hiciera yo? Lo miré con cierta incredulidad, realmente me había traído aquí para que me despidiera de ellas y me fuera otra vez con él, como si nada.

—Baja —me dijo, abriéndome la puerta para que saliera.

— ¿Qué pretendes que les diga? —le pregunté.

— La verdad —me contestó.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que es la verdad?, porque creo que tenemos ideas equivocadas respecto a ella.

Había comenzado a morderme el labio.

—Deja de hacer eso

— ¿El qué? —le pregunté. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?, ¿qué había hecho?

— Viajarás conmigo a Nueva York. Una vez allí, puedes visitar a tus amigas si así lo deseas, pero siempre bajo mi mirada o la de Sam.

Este hombre alucinaba si pensaba que yo iba aceptar eso, pero por ahora era más inteligente seguirle la corriente.

—De acuerdo. —Fue todo lo que dije mientras me dirigía a reunirme con las chicas.

—Bella, Bellita —me dijo una contentísima Alice, lanzándose a mis brazos a abrazarme.

—Bella, la próxima vez recuerda comer… —Rosalie estaba seria, pero su tono era divertido.

Agaché la cabeza, notando cómo mis mejillas se ponían de un rojo intenso. —Lo siento. —Fue todo lo que llegué a decir.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas, llamando la atención de las personas que iban y venían de un lugar a otro.

—Tenemos que irnos, no deberíamos perder tiempo… —Rosalie no había terminado su frase cuando se vio interrumpida por Alice.

—Jasper se vienen con nosotras —dijo, mirando directamente a Rosalie, esta le aguantó la mirada desafiante. Rosalie era la más reacia de nosotras a confiar en las personas, pero supongo que se debía a lo ocurrido años atrás.

—Me parece perfecto, Alice, aunque ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo en privado, por favor? —le pedí.

Mis ojos conectaron con los de Alice. Ella y yo nos conocíamos demasiado bien, esperaba que pudiera ver mi suplica tras ellos, y sí lo hizo, una leve expresión de confusión mezclada con preocupación cruzó su mirada.

—Claro, Bella, pero sé que me vas a dar la charla sobre que Jasper viaje con nosotras, en serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—A ver si a ti te escucha —dijo Rosalie, mientras Alice y yo nos alejábamos unos metros del resto. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Edward me fulminaba con la mirada, tenía la mandíbula apretada y eso me dio una cierta satisfacción, no estaba tan tranquilo como quería demostrar.

Una vez que me aseguré que los demás estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no poder oírnos, procedí a relatarle a Alice lo que me había pasado con Edward.

La cara de Alice era una máscara en la cual no puedes saber lo que estaba pensado, pero permanecía tranquila, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirle. Le expliqué mi plan, y con eso su tranquilidad y su máscara desaparecieron, podía ver por su expresión que mi idea no le había gustado.

—Hablaré con Jasper, tú te vienes con nosotras, ¿quién se cree que es? —Su tono y seguridad me hicieron estremecer.

—No, no, espera. —Pero era demasiado tarde, Alice ya caminaba en dirección a Jasper.

Regresé, no muy convencida, con los demás. Todos me miraban con un interrogante en sus ojos mientras Alice y Jasper hablaban un poco más apartados. Juraría que lo estaban haciendo en susurros, era imposible captar ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando. En el rostro de mi amiga apareció una enorme sonrisa y eso me dejó completamente descolocada. Al cabo de pocos minutos los dos regresaron.

— Bella, no has comido nada desde… ¿cuándo? —No me dio tiempo a contestar—. Mira, propongo ir a la cafetería a que cojas algo con una cantidad importante de azúcar, mientras Rose y Jazz podrían ir en busca de Emily para irnos lo más rápido posible. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Le había llamado Jazz. Una oleada de celos me envolvió por completo mirando a Alice y a Jasper, parecían un matrimonio que llevase años casados, en vez de unas personas que hacía pocas horas que se conocían. Me sentí bien por Alice, pero un poco celosa, era envidiable la manera en que se miraban, como conectaban.

—Vamos, Bella, vamos. —Alice me estaba empujando en dirección a una pequeña cafetería situada en el ala norte del aeropuerto, era una cafetería pequeña, pero con gran variedad de pastas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? Sabes perfectamente que habría podido comer en el avión. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Edward es un buen hombre —me dijo—, pero necesita que le den una lección —continuó—. Jasper te presta su coche para que puedas desplazarte, asegura que aunque Edward te consiga alcanzar jamás te haría daño. Nos reuniremos contigo en Nueva York, si así lo deseas; también me ha dado esto para ti.

Me entregó un teléfono móvil.

— En él están los teléfonos de Jazz y el de Emmett. Sé que tienes el tuyo, pero cógelo, nunca está de más, y cuando nos volvamos a ver se lo devuelves, también esto es tuyo —continuó.

Me entregó un fajo de billetes, de cien.

—Estás loca, no voy aceptar su dinero, mira lo del teléfono de acuerdo, pero el dinero no —le dije muy seria.

—Bella, este dinero es tuyo, es tu parte, las he separado. No pretenderás viajar sin dinero, ¿verdad?

Bien, mi cara debía de ser todo un poema, no había pensado en el dinero.

—Gracias, Alice, qué haría sin ti.

—Pienso cobrármelo, Bella —me dijo—, en Nueva York hay montones de centros comerciales, y me debes una salida de compras, no lo olvides.

Alice me ocultaba algo, lo podía ver en su mirada, la conocía demasiado bien. Una leve sonrisa se le escapaba de sus labios; nos abrazamos como lo que de verdad sentía que éramos, dos hermanas, las cuales habían vivido muchas cosas juntas en un plazo de tiempo demasiado corto. La quería, esa era una realidad y una gran verdad.

—Que empiece la función. —Esto último me lo dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras yo me dirigía a la salida que daba a la zona de aparcamiento. Era extraño, me sentía excitada, podía haber viajado con mis amigas a Nueva York y sabía que nadie lo hubiera podido impedir, pero ese hombre me atraía de una manera enfermiza. ¿Qué me pasaba?, me estaría volviendo loca. Quería cabrearlo, nada más pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, un nudo se formó en la parte baja de mi estomago, ¿qué me pasaba?

Llegué a la zona de aparcamiento del aeropuerto, ahora empezaba lo difícil, siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir, por no hablar de fingir, pero como me había dicho Alice, Sam no me conocía. Me dirigí con paso rápido hacia el coche de Edward en busca de Sam, sabía que lo iba a meter en un problema, pero ver a Edward cabreado valía la pena.

— ¡Sam! , ¡Sam! —grité corriendo hacia al vehículo.

El hombre salió del coche a una velocidad que me pareció que no podía ser humana, una agilidad que no correspondía al tamaño de su cuerpo, pero claro, esos músculos debían ser de horas de entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué sucede, señorita? ¿Dónde está el señor Cullen?

—No lo sé, Sam, todo pasó muy rápido. Empecé a correr hacia aquí, ellos se quedaron atrás, ¿qué está pasando, Sam? —Nunca hubiera creído que fingir se me daba tan bien, mi voz sonó entrecortado, mis movimientos parecían nerviosos, aunque bueno, nerviosa sí que estaba. Necesitaba que Sam se marchara; de lo contrario, mi plan se vería completamente arruinado.

—Entre en el coche, señorita, y cierre por dentro. —Fue todo lo que me dijo antes de desaparecer de mi visión.

Vi cómo dos muchachos más salían de un vehículo oscuro, no sabía qué modelo era, pero no me pasó desapercibido que seguían a Sam.

Sam no se lo pensó, salió a correr como una bala en dirección a la zona de embarque del aeropuerto. Un enorme alivio me invadió, lo había engañado. Me introduje rápidamente en el coche, saqué un papel de mi bolso y escribí las palabras que sabía que a un hombre como Edward le harían hervir la sangre.

"¡NO ACEPTO ÓRDENES, LUNÁTICO!  
Firmado: Isabella Swan."

En cuanto acabé de escribir la nota salí corriendo hacia el vehículo de Jasper, el cual estaba situado delante; Alice me había entregado las llaves. En un principio pensé en llevarme el coche de Edward, pero la excitación que sentía de que pudiera seguirme me hizo aceptar el coche de Jasper; además, se lo devolvería en cuanto llegara a Nueva York.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Cazada**

"¡NO ACEPTO ÓRDENES, LUNÁTICO! Firmado: Isabella Swan."

En cuanto acabé de escribir la nota salí corriendo al vehículo de Jasper que estaba aparcado delante, Alice me había entregado las llaves. Al principio pensé en llevarme el coche de Edward, pero la excitación que sentía al pensar en él siguiéndome hizo que aceptara su oferta, además se lo devolvería en cuanto llegara a Nueva York.

Al deslizarme en el interior una enorme emoción se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, introduje la llave y el vehículo ronroneó, era un sonido agradable, de esos que hacen los vehículos de alta gama, nada comparado con el dinosaurio que había conseguido Rose.

Una sombra cruzó mis pensamientos al pensar en ella... Conocía a mi amiga y sabía que no iba a estar satisfecha cuando Alice le contara lo sucedido, sumándole su cabreo por no habérselo comentado, pero sabía que me lo impediría, de ninguna manera me habría permitido viajar sola con los Vulturis detrás de nosotros.

Los Vulturis… No había pensado en ellos, Edward había ocupado mi mente desde hacía horas y no había caído en la gran amenaza que suponían los malditos italianos, pero ahora se les había complicado el trabajo, nos habíamos separado por lo cual si querían cogernos a las tres debían separarse, algo que los iba a despistar muchísimo.

Ese último pensamiento consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa, era hora de empezar, lástima que entre el vehículo de Jasper y el de Edward estuviera el de Emmet, porque sino su resplandeciente carrocería se hubiera visto enormemente afectada.

Salí a la carrera introduciéndome en el trafico que a esas horas era escaso, no quería correr demasiado, le daría tiempo a Edward. Diez minutos más tarde ya me había cansado de la reducida velocidad que llevaba, me encontraba en el centro de Seattle y en este punto de la ciudad podías ver los resultados de una noche de juerga, los últimos locales que estaban abiertos terminaban de recoger, el sol empezaba a salir, era hora de acrecentar la marcha, conduciría unas horas más y buscaría un hotel en el que pudiera descansar, comer y dormir.

Cogí la autopista que me llevaría a Montana, me sentía un poco decepcionada, no hubo ni rastro del coche de Edward, habían ya transcurrido un par de horas y el tráfico era cada vez más denso, ¿habría viajado con mis amigas? Era una posibilidad, aun así no quería pensar y sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero no podía engañarme, ese hombre me atraía de una manera salvaje y enfermiza, no conseguía sacarlo de mi mente, daba la sensación de ser la clase de persona que consigue todo lo que quiere, el tipo de hombre que está acostumbrado a coger el mando, a llevar el control, pero eso no lo podía saber, no lo conocía y no debía fiarme de las primeras impresiones.

El sonido de un teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, no conocía la música. ¿De dónde venía? Claro, era el móvil que Alice me había entregado.

Descolgué, pero no hubo tiempo de articular palabra cuando la voz de Rosalie resonó por todo el interior del vehículo.

—Isabella Marie Swan, más te vale que me digas que estas a punto de llegar a Nueva York.

—Rose... Eso resulta imposible.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando Bella? ¿Qué jodida mierda me he perdido para que decidas hacer este viaje sola? Por no hablar de que en unas horas llega el chucho y le va a dar un infarto, no es que no me alegre lo del infarto...

—¡Ay Dios! Me había olvidado de Jake.

—Ese es el menor de tus problemas ahora, Cullen te sigue la pista, se puso como loco en el aeropuerto. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado entre ese hombre y tú?

—¿Qué me está siguiendo? No Rose, yo me habría dado cuenta, no le digas nada a Jacob, mañana a última hora de la tarde estaré allí, no va a pasarme nada.

—¿Y que se supone que le diré?

—Vamos Rose, eres la reina en ese terreno, por no decir que te encanta molestar a Jake, algo se te ocurrirá.

—Bella, no te voy a juzgar por el momento, espero una buena explicación cuando nos veamos, pero te confirmo que estoy muy cabreada y me debes unas cuantas copas.

—Te lo prometo Rose... ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

—Algo se me ocurrirá para distraer al chucho, ten cuidado por favor.

—Lo tendré Rose, no te preocupes.

—Eso espero Bella, eso espero.

Con esas palabras Rose había finalizado nuestra llamada. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido esta genial idea? Empezada a arrepentirme de esta experiencia, había hecho sufrir a Rose y me había olvidado por completo de Jake. ¿Qué le iba a decir a mi amigo?

_¡Maldita sea Bella, siempre actúas sin pensar!_ Me reprochaba una vocecita en mi mente.

Ahora no era momento para arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas, tenía que encontrar un hotel para alojarme unas cuantas horas, al día siguiente llegaría a Nueva York aunque tuviera que conducir como loca.

Salí en el primer desvió que apareció a mi derecha, necesitaba dormir urgentemente, el sueño me estaba venciendo. Creí que habría un hotel, pero estaba en una carretera secundaria donde sólo se veían tierra, piedras y arboles. Maldita sea. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? _Genial Bella, como siempre la suerte está de tu lado_ y en esta carretera no había ni una sola indicación, por no hablar que estaba completamente desierta.

Avancé un par de kilómetros más, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, pero me obligué a continuar, era demasiado cobarde como para estacionar en un lado de la calzada y descansar unas cuantas horas.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podía continuar, una enorme ciudad se abrió paso ante mí, los primeros madrugadores empezaban a hacer sus tareas rutinarias, los quiosqueros recogían el periódico, los bares comenzaban su jornada laboral y yo necesitaba un descanso rápidamente, me estacioné en un pequeño aparcamiento que daba a un lago, el agua verde me trajo a la memoria los ojos más salvajes que había visto, su mirada era impenetrable y su color me recordaba tanto al jade...

¿Qué me pasaba? Toda esta locura era para desafiarle, demostrarle que aunque tuviera al mundo entero a sus pies yo jamás aceptaría sus órdenes, no lo conocía de nada, ¿cómo se atrevía a exigirme cosas? No podía engañarme, él me atraía de una manera inexplicable, quería que me siguiera, quería conocerlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso y ya está?

No importaba, no quería pensar más, necesitaba alojarme en cualquier parte. Anduve calle arriba, esperando encontrarme a alguien que pudiese indicarme la dirección de un hotel o una pensión, no importaba, sólo quería dormir, perder la conciencia por unas horas.

Un hombre bajito, con un bigotillo fino -que parecía pintado- salió de la esquina dándome un susto de muerte.

—Disculpe señorita, no pretendía asustarla.

Tardé unos segundos en recuperar el habla, miraba fijamente al extraño, tenía las facciones muy marcadas, una nariz enorme -la cuál llamaba la atención-, ojos color marrón oscuro y su cabello, que seguramente había lucido de un color oscuro en su juventud, se apreciaba de un tono grisáceo.

—Disculpe usted señor, iba un poco distraída.

—Parece enferma ¿Necesita algo?

Maldición, había dicho enferma, no quería ni pensar en el aspecto que debía tener.

—Estoy agotada, busco algún lugar donde pueda alojarme, ¿sabe usted de algún sitio donde pueda descansar unas cuantas horas?

—A dos manzanas de aquí se encuentra el hotel Esmeralda, pero le advierto que es el tipo de hotel que siempre está lleno de personas de alta clase social, no sé si me entiende, peces gordos.

Le pedí que me indicara mejor la dirección, al parecer no se equivocó ya que en pocos minutos estaba delante del hotel, cuyo exterior era de un estilo antiguo, la entrada estaba custodiada por dos hombres de tamaño enorme y una cara de pocos amigos.

Avancé hasta la entrada del gigantesco hotel, los dos guardias me observaban mientras yo ascendía los escalones de la entrada, una vez en el interior me quedé sin habla, nunca imaginé la magnitud de la palabra _lujo_ hasta ahora que lo tenía delante de mí. La recepción era enorme e impresionante, las paredes de una madera oscura y antigua, estaba situada en el centro y dos chicas me observaban con sumo interés.

—Buenos días —les dije mientras caminaba no muy segura hacia ellas.

—Buenos días señorita. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

—Quiero una habitación para descansar unas cuantas horas, ¿sería eso posible?

—Lo lamento muchísimo, pero estamos completos, a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí hay un albergue, ¿por qué no prueba ahí? Seguramente también le ofrecerán algo de comer.

Perfecto, se estaba burlando de mí. ¿Quién se creía que era? Algunas personas pensaban que por trabajar en un hotel de lujo eran dueñas de él y eso es realmente patético. Necesitaba dormir y ellas no me iban a facilitar el trabajo así que decidí dar media vuelta y terminar lo antes posible con la situación.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando los dos hombres de seguridad me impidieron seguir con mi marcha, genial. ¿Y ahora qué pasaba?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tranquila, no sucede nada —contestó uno de ellos.

—Nada demasiado malo —agregó el otro con un atisbo de sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

—Yo soy Embry y este es Seth -—continuó el hombre, podía ver su diversión mientras yo me había quedado en blanco, estaba atrapada, los hombres de Aro habían conseguido dar con mi paradero. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Aunque tenía muy claro que no me dejaría atrapar fácilmente.

Por su parte la mujer que me había atendido segundos atrás observaba la situación con cierto interés y sorpresa, intenté moverme hacia la derecha -en un intento de huida- pero mi hazaña rápidamente se vio interrumpida por el brazo del tal Embry.

—Discúlpenos señorita, pero no podemos dejarla marchar, nuestro jefe desea hablar con usted —me dijo.

No era más que un muchacho, en realidad los dos lo eran, podría intentar engañarlos ya que su experiencia debía ser casi nula, este descubrimiento me sorprendió. Aro era un hombre muy inteligente, no expondría a dos muchachos sin experiencia, pero tratándose de él nunca podías adivinar cual sería su próxima jugada ni sus motivos, si algo sabía de él es que era un hombre de creencias antiguas, donde las mujeres no valen nada, donde el dinero va ligado al poder y con él, la inmunidad delante de la ley. Un sinvergüenza, esa era una buena definición para él, pero no me engañaría a mí misma, era un hombre inteligente, con dinero y poder, todo eso junto era muy peligroso.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirle —le hablé lo más tranquila que pude.

—Pero tal vez si quiere escucharlo, por favor señorita, no nos lo ponga difícil.

Como no tenía otra salida decidí usar el factor sorpresa, ambos eran demasiado jóvenes seguros de sí mismos.

—Está bien, acepto escucharle, pero después me marcharé, ¿en dónde está?

—Debe estar a punto de llegar —me explicó Seth, el cual se había mostrado más prudente.

_Novatos_, pensé con cierta malicia, me habían dado un dato muy importante y ahora se me acababa el tiempo.

El coche no quedaba muy lejos de aquí, no sería demasiado difícil llegar hasta él, pero ¿cómo iba a salir de aquí sin llamar demasiado la atención?

Recordé entonces una tarde con Jake donde me explicaba que los hombres tenían un funcionamiento muy simple. _Las mujeres son más complicadas Bella_, _nosotros por lo contrario nos creemos cualquier cosa que no se salga de la rutina, somos simples, no hace falta pensar demasiado para engañarnos._

—Chicos, ¿les importaría indicarme en dónde queda el servicio? No quiero que su jefe me vea así, prefiero arreglarme un poco el pelo, maquillarme y en serio necesito lavarme la cara, de lo contrario me quedaré dormida.

Los muchachos dudaron por unos instantes, pero poco después se encogieron de hombros, indicándome la dirección con el dedo índice.

El servicio era impresionante, tenía estilo masculino con un toque muy hogareño, el suelo era de un tono negro y el mármol le daba la elegancia adecuada, los lavamanos eran individuales pero gigantescos, las toallas colgaban en el lateral izquierdo de cada uno y las paredes de piedra lo hacían más cálido.

¡Dios! ¿Esa era yo? Se había corrido el maquillaje que Alice me había puesto y mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

El sonido de un cerrojo llamo mi atención y una niña de unos 15 años apareció detrás de mí, me miraba de arriba abajo como alguien que mira a una estrella de rock, decidí ignorarla porque estaba incomodándome y me encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para intercambiar palabras sin sentido con una desconocida.

Me lavé la cara para quitarme los restos de maquillaje, el pelo era otro asunto, intenté acomodarlo con los dedos, pero el resultado seguía siendo desastroso, cada vez estaba peor. _Vamos Bella, a lo práctico_, me hice una cola alta y algunos cabellos se habían escapado, pero realmente podría haber sido peor, después de todo, ¿cuánto llevaba sin dormir? Por no hablar de mis pobres pies, que no aguantarían mucho mas encima de estos zapatos.

—¿De dónde son los zapatos? —me preguntó la muchacha, la verdad no tenía ni idea, pero un pensamiento fugaz pasó por mi cabeza, así sería un poco más fácil.

—No lo sé, me los regaló una amiga, ¿te gustan?

—¡Me encantan! Los tacones más altos que mi madre me deja llevar son de dos centímetros —me explicó. _Una madre inteligente_, pensé.

—Yo prefiero los tuyos, se ven realmente cómodos, espera… ¡Tengo una idea! Creo que debemos calzar del mismo número, si quieres los podemos intercambiar —le sugerí.

—¿En serio? Claro que sí, acepto —me dijo dando saltitos, cosa que me recordó a Alice y la ternura me invadió por completo.

Me quité los tacones y se los entregué, ella hizo lo mismo con las sandalias, no es que encajaran demasiado bien con mi atuendo, pero eran enormemente más cómodas, la chica no paraba de sonreír, completamente satisfecha por el cambio.

-—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —le pregunté fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía.

—¡Lo que quieras! —me respondió inmediatamente con una enorme sonrisa.

—Escucha, allí afuera hay dos hombres de seguridad, he perdido un anillo en el desagüe mientras me lavaba las manos y he pensado que tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme, ¿les podrías pedir que vinieran?

—Claro, eso no será un problema —iba a salir cuando la detuve.

—Te daré un consejo, nunca aceptes hacer un favor sin saber cuál es, podrías verte perjudicada en alguna ocasión —le mostré una sonrisa sincera ya que su inocencia me hacía recordar viejos tiempos.

Ella salió dedicándome una sonrisa y por mi parte comencé la cuenta atrás. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis. Era el momento de irse, salí a toda velocidad y me escondí detrás de una enorme columna situada unos metros más allá del servicio, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la chica hablaba con Embry y Seth.

Los dos hombres salieron en mi búsqueda, haciéndole un gesto a la recepcionista que no había perdido detalle de nada.

Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me lancé a la carrera en dirección a la puerta de salida, las sandalias intercambiadas facilitaron mi huida ya que con los tacones que me había puesto Alice hubiera sido toda una hazaña.

La mujer en recepción no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y yo estaba agradecida de que las personas que se hospedaban no fueran madrugadoras, de lo contrario hubiese sido todo un espectáculo.

Bajé las escaleras a gran velocidad temiendo que los muchachos me siguieran, mis facultades físicas eran escasas y correr no estaba hecho para mi, de repente unos brazos me encerraron, pillándome totalmente por sorpresa y la sonrisa más canalla que jamás hubiera podido imaginar apareció delante de mi rostro.

—Mía —fue todo lo que dijo, yo me había quedado sin palabras.

Embry y Seth llegaron corriendo a la entrada del hotel y Sam -que no lucía nada contento- apareció detrás de Edward.

—Jefe, le juro que no se iba a escapar.

Todo fue silencio, Edward no les dedicó ni una sola palabra, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, ahora me sentía culpable por haber sido el motivo de esa mirada que conseguía ponerte los vellos de punta, inmediatamente me sentí mal por ellos.

La recepcionista llegó de repente, Edward aflojó su agarre en mí, pero se quedó cogiéndome la mano, de manera que era imposible escapar.

—Tanya —saludó.

—Señor Cullen —dijo ella, no me pasó desapercibido que su escote había bajado varios centímetros y sus labios eran mágicamente de un color más oscuro.

Aquella mujer le entregó una llave y se despidió de él con un sutil beso en los labios, en ese momento me entraron unas ganas locas de asesinarla, sabía que eran celos -los cuales eran una tontería- ya que no conocía de nada al hombre que me sujetaba la mano, sólo sabía su nombre y apellido, nada más, no debía sentir ningún tipo de celos, él podía besar a quien creyera conveniente y a mí no debería importarme.

—Necesitas descansar.

Yo asentí incapaz de decir una sola palabra, me sentía tan pequeña a su lado, él era una pantera y en este momento yo era su presa.

Me condujo hasta un ascensor que tardó varios segundos en llegar, al entrar en aquella caja metálica bajé la mirada incapaz de hacerle frente al hombre que estaba delante de mí, nos habíamos quedado completamente solos y yo no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió mostrando otra puerta metálica, en la cual Edward introdujo la llave que Tanya le había dado, abriendo así una habitación que debía medir más que todas las casas que jamás haya visto.

—Adelante.

Entré en la habitación y su magnificencia me asaltó por completo, había una pared de cristal desde donde podías observar toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, sospeché que estaríamos probablemente en el piso número veinte.

Me quedé por no sé cuánto tiempo mirando hacia el horizonte, a mí no me importaba la habitación, pero las vistas eran algo que seguramente jamás volvería a ver.

—Un zumo, café, tortitas y algo de fruta, por favor.

Fue todo lo que alcancé a escuchar, Edward había desaparecido de mi campo visual, yo no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, la habitación estaba gobernada por una cama enorme, se veía muy cómoda y la necesitaba… La necesitaba tanto como al aire.

Me aproximé poco a poco y sin importarme los modales ni la compañía me tumbé, no fue hasta ese momento que noté la realidad de mi cansancio, no me quedaban fuerzas para nada.

—Levántate.

Me incorporé de un salto, su voz era autoritaria, pero su tono provocó un nudo y cosquilleos en mi entrepierna. _No puede ser verdad_, me reprochaba una voz en mi cabeza.

—Estoy agotada —le dije tratando de justificarme.

—Eso lo sé, lo llevas escrito en la cara, pero es culpa tuya, si no hubieras decidido jugar al escondite no estarías en este estado.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero no salió nada, me había dejado sin palabras.

—Dúchate si quieres, enseguida te suben algo de comer, después podrás dormir si es tu deseo, pero debes alimentarte primero.

Iba de camino al baño cuando caí en la cuenta de que no tenía nada que ponerme y definitivamente no iba a utilizar la misma ropa. Volví sobre mis pasos para sentarme sobre la cama, Edward me miró fijamente y alzó una ceja.

-—¿Qué sucede?

—No tengo con que cambiarme —le dije.

—¿No llevas ropa?

Lo miré fijamente dándole a entender que era obvio puesto que no llevaba equipaje de mano. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y la intensidad de sus ojos se duplicó, incluso me atrevería a decir que se habían oscurecido un poco.

—Bueno, nadie dijo que la usarías.


End file.
